No One Else To Call
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Sam and Blaine meet through Jump Street, an undercover program for younger looking cops. Sparks fly immediately. Puck/OC, and Blam endgame. If you've seen those POS movies, this fic will have nothing to do with them, trust me. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of **__glee__** do not belong to me. Neither does **__21 Jump Street__**. This is because I haves an obsession with that show and Blam. If you've seen those POS movies, this version will have NOTHING to do with them, trust me. Stephen J. Cannell is ROLLING OVER IN HIS GRAVE, JONAH HILL. Anyway, this is a **__21 Jump Street__** Blam fic with Puckermore (Puck/OC) in the background. Probably Finchel, too. Haven't planned it all out yet. Anyway, they meet through Jump Street. XD.**_

No One Else To Call

By Julia

Sam Evans stood out in front of the chapel, not sure what to think. He didn't know how he was going to cut it in this unit. They had told him that if he wanted to be a cop, this was where he had to go. No one took him seriously. At 21 years old, he looked like a high schooler. Sam let out a sigh and headed inside. He was a very by the book kind of cop. He was here to work undercover. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and a nice button up shirt. Sam knew that this was going to be very trying. He headed on inside, to a 70s throwback. This was the 80s, come on. Sam headed straight for a man sitting on a desk.

Blaine looked to him when he stepped up. Wow, he was here for Jump Street? They were going to have to give him a makeover. He brushed some curls out of his eyes. That's when he got a good look at him. Oh wow, he had potential, he was _hot_. Like, whoa. Blaine wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. "I'm Blaine Anderson." He told him, shaking the other man's hand. Jump Street was a great program. He loved it here. But he was looking for a family. He'd lost his back home. In some ways, he was really kind of lonely. Jump Street was the place for him. He hoped that this guy would see it the same way. Blaine shared a look with Puck, who was across the room, and turned back to the new guy. "Jenko's not really here yet, and no one formally checks in." He told him bluntly. It was true. Blaine kept a look on Sam, trying to decide if Olivia really could get this guy to look like he belonged, like an asshole. They did a lot of drug busts in the high schools. Sam was going to have to look like he belonged. It might be some hard work. Blaine ran a hand through his shock of black curls. His skin had an olive tone.

Wow. _Wow._ Okay, so this guy was hot. Big deal. _Oh, it was._ He told himself. That head of curls, though. Sam cleared his throat. "My name is Sam Evans, and I need Captain Jenko." Sam told him, sounding very formal and official. It was just how he was. Sam didn't know if this place was really for him. But he knew he'd have to make the most of it. Sam was getting lost in those hazel eyes, they were gorgeous. Prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. He wasn't dating anyone right now, either. Just his right hand, if you caught his drift. Sam was puzzled by the amused look on Blaine's face. What had he said that was so funny? Sam brushed some of his long blonde locks out of his eyes. Sam caught blue eyes as a tall, mocha skinned girl approached. She was definitely Native American. Sam wondered why she was looking him up and down like she was. Sam kept her gaze, as she stopped by Blaine's desk. Sam was more than a little unnerved as he looked back, and was even more baffled, when she gave Blaine a look and they both laughed. Sam watched them, an eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?" He demanded to know. Sam looked down at himself. He didn't know what it was, but it was something. It wasn't just clear. "I need t report to Captain Jenko." He repeated.

"Oh, this is priceless." Olivia said, and she laughed with Blaine. It was cute though. They would figure this out, though. He had potential. Olivia could work with this. Olivia looked at Blaine. "Just wait till Jenko gets here and gives me the budget." Olivia tucked some of her long black hair behind her ear. She set her blue eyes on Sam. She wondered if, like Blaine, he was gay. Olivia had a suspicion that he was. She wasn't really sure why she thought so. She just tended to have good gaydar. "And Jenko'll be here soon." She added.

Sam looked back at Olivia. "Sam Evans." He told her, offering her his hand. She shook it firmly. A lock of his blonde hair fell over his forehead again. Sam brushed it back, a bit impatiently. He wasn't going to cut it though, he'd been growing it for about a year. Sam met the eye of the other cop, he was burly and his head was shaved. Not all of it, but most of it. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white tee shirt under a red flannel shirt. He walked over to them, and from the look he gave Olivia, Sam could tell he was into her. She didn't seem to know.

"Noah Puckerman. Everyone calls me Puck." Puck said, sizing up the new guy. Puck wondered if they were going to get along with the new guy. He honestly wasn't sure if this guy was going to make it in this unit. Puck turned to look at Olivia, who was unaware that he was hopelessly in love with her. Puck leaned an arm on her. They were all pretty close in the time they'd been working together. Puck kept his eyes trained on Sam. "What unit were you in?" He asked, missing the adoring look that Olivia gave him. Puck would guess homicide or major crimes. There was no way he had been in narcotics.

Sam kept his keen green eyes on Puck as he replied, "Homicide." He had wanted to be a cop since he was a kid. Just like his old man. Sam had lost him when he was a teenager. Prom night, actually. It really wasn't fair at all. Sam wondered why he had agreed to this assignment. Of course, he knew why. If he wanted to keep being a cop, this was his only option. He hadn't wanted to give up being a cop. Sam had worked hard to be one. He had done well in the academy. Sam looked back at Puck from under a sheen of blonde hair. This guy was pretty hot, too, but Sam could tell that he was straight. Sam himself was bisexual. He had just gotten out of a tough relationship.

That was when Captain Jenko showed up. He was a hangon hippie, older with long black hair and a leather jacket with fringe on it. He gave them all a large grin. "And you must be the new recruit." He said to Sam. Sam nodded. Jenko looked to Olivia. "You are gonna need some serious green for this one." He took Olivia and Sam into the office. He reached to get some of the petty cash. He pulled out $500 and handed it to Olivia. "You know what to do." He told her, as her blue eyes lit up in anticipation. Olivia loved shopping, it was her life.

She grabbed his arm and led him out of Jenko's office. "Come on, after we get you all set up Jenko will give you an assignment." She said. Olivia waved bye to Puck and Blaine and led Sam outside to her car. She drove them to a Goodwill that had some good stuff. She liked to make the money stretch, and sometimes there was extra. It was good when that happened. Olivia went straight for the jeans. He needed some that didn't make him look like a square. She started pulling some off the rack as he looked at her dubiously. "You can't go anywhere looking like that." She told him.

It took about an hour to get clothes that she would let Sam wear. Olivia then dragged him to a record store, and got him a few things. Sam wasn't sure he was going to like this unit. Then they got some kind of fatty breakfast from McDonalds. Sam wasn't really used to eating that way, but she insisted it had to be done. When you were undercover with kids you had to do like they did. Then they headed back to the chapel. Sam was now decked out in a pair of loose jeans, a tie dye shirt and leather jacket, with a pair of beat up sneakers. Sam honestly didn't know what he was supposed to do with all of this. He took a deep sip of his Coke. He sighed as he took another bite of his breakfast sandwich. Olivia was humming along with Pat Benatar on the radio. Sam wasn't a fan. Give him Motley Crue any day. That was a surprise to most people who saw him. Sam really liked rocking out to them in his apartment, though. It was one of the moments when he was completely unguarded and just let loose. Sam usually wasn't like that. Sam looked at the girl driving as she began to sing along. She really was a gorgeous woman. Sam would have dated her before Dustin. Dustin had really messed him up. They'd been together for about ten months, and then Dustin had cheated on him.

Later that day, Sam was getting ready to go home. He was at his desk. Olivia had made him gel up his blonde hair, to style it just right. When he got home he was washing it out. He never wore gel. Sam looked up and saw Blaine looking at him. He wondered what that was about. Sam had to admit, he was hoping that Blaine had a crush on him. That would be all kinds of complicated. But he wanted it just the same. Sam kept his gaze on Blaine. "Can I help you?" He finally asked, doing his best to not make it sound confrontational. That wouldn't serve his purpose. You caught more flies with honey.

"You look a lot more gangsta." Blaine said, unable to keep the smile off his face. Sam was so hot and adorable at the same time. Blaine knew that he was going to have to learn how to do this job right. You had to know how to do it. Blaine was going to have fun teaching him. He'd been eager to do this job. It was something that made him feel like he was making a difference. Blaine loved that about his job. Blaine leaned on the desk next to Sam, his eyes focused on Sam's bright green ones. Before Blaine could say anything else, they were kissing each other hungrily. No one else was there, it was just them. It was just passionate and wanting.

Sam was surprised of this development. What was this place doing to him? But Sam didn't want to stop. This felt so good. He slipped his arms around Blaine's waist, holding him there on the desk. Blaine's legs wrapped around his waist. Sam knew that this was probably a bad idea, but there wasn't a rule against it. Sam's cock began to harden. One of Blaine's hands moved up into his hair, and Sam's green eyes automatically slid shut. Blaine's fingers slid through his hair, and he cupped the back of Sam's head. All of this was amazing. Sam didn't know if this was a good idea. He didn't have any condoms, and there wasn't anything smart about having sex without a condom. Sam didn't want to get an STD. Sam shivered under Blaine's touch, and kissed him harder, biting on his bottom lip. Blaine let out a moan against his mouth. Sam's hands settled on the small of Blaine's back. He could feel Blaine's cock getting hard. That was a real turn on, and Sam was going to blow soon. Sam tried to focus, come out of the heady wanting to have sex feeling. Sam wasn't sure that he could stop right now, but it had to be done. "Wait, stop." Sam managed to say. Blaine let out a moan. "No, we have to be smart about this. We have to use condoms. Aids is going around, man." It was the first time he'd ever brought up the disease.

Fuck, that was a boner killer. He knew that Sam had a point though. They had to be careful. Blaine sighed, his head falling on Sam's shoulder. "You're right." Blaine said reluctantly. He knew that they were almost to the point of no return. Sam had no idea what he was doing to him. Blaine said, "We can go to my apartment, it's not far from here." Blaine really hoped that Sam would want to go. He really wanted to do this. "I've got condoms and lube." Blaine didn't even know how or what this was going to be. Blaine loved being single right now, actually. This might complicate things. He didn't want that at all. Blaine knew that Sam was into this, too, he could feel his erection. Blaine _really_ wanted this to happen. "Come on, we'll be safe. I really do want this to happen." It was very true. Blaine reached down and grasped Sam's length. He let his fingers move over it slowly. Sam's eyes closed. Those gorgeous green eyes. Sam was gorgeous. Blaine was really lucky, even if this was just sex. Sam groaned. "Come on, Evans. You know you want to. It doesn't have to be a big serious thing. It can be just sex."

"Anderson….." Sam said, his voice garbled from the desire. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Sam totally meant the words that he was saying, but he wasn't sure that he wanted Blaine to agree. Sam wanted Blaine to disagree. Even if he probably should. Sam shivered as Blaine's fingers moved over his length. That felt really good. Sam could hardly focus. Blaine's fingers were moving so maddeningly slow. "Anderson…. You've…. Stop." Sam finally managed to say, stepping back, leaving Blaine on the desk with a huge erection. Sam had one, too, and it was starting to hurt. "We have to be rational about this. We can't just jump into bed without talking about this. We work together. This could effect our working relationship. I don't want things to be complicated for us in that department. Especially since I just started in this unit." Sam really thought that that should be a concern. Even if there wasn't a rule against it, there was no reason to complicate things. "If we're going to do this, then we have to at least try and define it." Sam knew that he sounded very high maintenance right now. He couldn't help that. This had to be done, or they would make a huge mistake. One that they could never undo. He didn't need anymore of those mistakes in his life.

"If I say it can be just sex, can we do this? I am fine with this not being a relationship. Especially since you just started here. Is that okay? Is that good? Can we have sex now?" Blaine really wanted this. More than he had ever wanted anything else in the world. Blaine reached out for Sam, who still looked like he was saying no. That was disappointing. Blaine could feel himself starting to get desperate. Blaine didn't like that feeling at all. He hated that feeling. Blaine didn't want to look desperate. Not in the least. Especially since Sam was seeming to try and take control. Blaine usually was the one in control. Blaine _had _to be the one in control. Too much had happened. Blaine brushed some of his curls out of his eyes. "Sam, come on. This doesn't have to be a huge complicated thing." Blaine knew that no matter what he said, sex wasn't on the table, so to speak, for the night. Blaine had already lost the battle. He sighed, trying to get his boner to abate. Sam was giving him an 'I'm sorry' expression. Blaine was trying to keep himself from crying. It was coming. And he didn't want Sam to see that at all.

"I think it needs to end here." Sam said, hating the sad look on Blaine's face. Sam was very sure that this was right. Even if he wanted this. Sam had never felt so close to anyone before. That kiss was going to haunt him. It really was. Sam just thought that he should try and get settled before doing this. Sam needed this to work. More than anything. He _had_ to keep being a cop. It was all that he'd ever wanted to do. Sam ran a hand through his hair, which had started to work out of its gel, and it was starting to be soft and silky again. "I just…. I have to see if this is going to work out before I add sex to the equation." Sam said, knowing that even though it was true, it was going to hurt Blaine, and possibly ruin this forever. Sam shouldn't feel so sad about that. He barely knew Blaine. For some reason, this really bothered him. Sam wasn't used to being the one who did the hurting. It was new for him. Sam wasn't used to being the one to cause the hurt and disappointed look on the other one's face. This was killing him. It really was. Sam reached to try and comfort him, and Blaine shook his head vehemently. "I'm sorry, Anderson." That, he knew, had been the wrong thing to say. He should have used 'Blaine.'

"Fine, _Evans_." Blaine snapped, and got himself back together, his erection gone completely. "You can finish your work, and I'm going home." Blaine grabbed up his jacket and key and left the chapel in a huff. It was at least until he got outside before he began to cry. And he cried very hard, as he slid into his Trans Am. He didn't even put on the radio. Blaine just sat there for a second, crying. Hoping that Sam hadn't left yet, so he wouldn't see Blaine crying like this. Blaine sat there for a second longer, and then started to move into motion. He started up the car and backed out of the parking lot. It was true that his apartment wasn't far. He moved himself down the road in the car, trying to keep from crying. He was going to ensconce himself on the couch and watch something stupid on cable and cry. Blaine didn't know why this was effecting him so much. He had _just_ met Sam. So he shouldn't be so attached already. It was ridiculous. Blaine felt so completely pathetic right now. He supposed he should call Olivia to come over and console him. That might help.

Meanwhile, Olivia was hanging out with Puckerman. She was lying on half the couch in his apartment, watching him cook something on the stove. He normally ordered out when they hung out, so this was completely new. She pulled her legs up underneath her. Puck's apartment was amazing. One bedroom loft. On the floor by the couch and coffee table was a floor television, 25 inches. Olivia had it on, but she was paying more attention to Puck cooking. It was very hot. Olivia was licking some of her long black hair in her mouth absentmindedly as she kept her blue eyes on him. Finally she asked, "So, Puckerman, what are you fixing? You aren't going to like, kill me, right?" She asked slyly as she leaned up a little on the couch for a better view. She loved to tease him. Olivia was glad that he was getting this time with him. She was really starting to get a crush on him. He was so sweet, and so hot, and she loved working with him. They were good friends. Olivia could trust him, and he could trust her. She was just scared to say something to him in case he didn't feel the same way. Soon, it had to be bedtime, work the next day, you know. But this was going to be a great hangout evening. Olivia's blue eyes were alight with pleasure as she watched.

"Nothing fancy, damn, Gilmore." He said, laughing. "And no, I'm not going to kill you, dammit." Puck couldn't believe that he had her all to himself tonight, and Blaine wasn't going to be here, either. That didn't happen a lot. Puck was trying to take advantage of it. He was making burgers and fries, and there were mozzarella cheese stick appetizers. Simple things that could be done in the oven and the deep fryer. Puck put the cheese sticks on a plate, and headed for the couch, setting it on the coffee table. He didn't really have a kitchen table. Even if he did, he doubted very much that it would get used anyway. He tended to use tv trays. It's what happened when you were a bachelor. Puck picked up one and took a bite. "Can I refresh your beer, Gilmore?" He asked. He wondered if she could feel the sexual tension in the room. It was palpable. Puck didn't know if he could stand it, not saying anything. He was sitting right next to her on the couch, and he could smell her shampoo from all that long gorgeous hair. It smelled like coconuts. Reminded him of the beach. He wanted to touch it.

"I can get it, Puckerman." Olivia replied, as the front door opened, bringing Blaine, looking upset. Olivia wished that she had better luck. "What's wrong, Blaine?" She asked, as she stood up reluctantly to get herself a beer. "Do you want a beer?" She asked. She had to admit, even though she was angry about the interruption, she had to admit that she was curious about what this could be. Olivia got out a couple of beers for herself and Blaine, handing him one as she went back to the couch to sit next to Puck before Blaine could. She knew that that was totally crazy. But she couldn't help it.

Blaine sank into the beat up 70s arm chair. He cracked open his beer. He took a deep swig of it, and picked up a mozzarella cheese stick. "I don't know if I should say." He said. When he'd called Liv's, and got no answer, he knew that she was at Puck's. Blaine didn't want to be alone that evening. So he'd gone over, using his key. This happened a lot, when work didn't get in the way. Sometimes Jenko was with them. Blaine brushed his free hand through his messy curls. They fell down to his eyes, he might need a trim. "It is…. I want to tell you but I'm so nervous and freaked out and I don't want to get upset."

They shared a look. Olivia was the one to speak. "Well, we've got burgers and fries so you can just hang." Olivia watched him, wondering if something had happened to him. If something had gone on with Sam and Blaine. Blaine seemed so off kilter. Olivia knew that he would tell her, just not with Puck in the room. Some things they just kept between each other. Olivia reached and got another cheese stick. "Hey, Puck, don't forget the food." She said, mostly teasing him. This was what she lived for, what really made her happy.

"Yeah, yeah, Livvy, keep your pants on." Puck said playfully shoving her on the shoulder. She gave him a mock exasperated look. He got lost in those blue eyes for a second too long. Puck had butterflies in his stomach. He felt like some kind of teenage dork. But he told himself that it was okay. He loved her, and there was no shame in that. Puck stood, to go check on the food. Even with Anderson, they had enough. Puck flipped over the burgers and put in more fries. "So, do you guys think that Evans'll be able to make it in Jump Street?" He asked, as innocently as he could.

That was hard to hear. Blaine wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. He didn't want to talk about Sam. Blaine wondered how he could get out of this situation. How could he successfully change the subject. Blaine couldn't think of anything to say. That wasn't new for him. He was quiet a lot of the time. Puck was making that cooking thing look easy. Blaine wasn't bad at cooking though. He was learning, and he of course had a copy of _The Joy of Cooking_. Blaine didn't like to live on takeout. He wanted to be able to cook, it would help him when it came to getting a man. Although he'd scared Sam off.

When Blaine didn't answer, Olivia picked up the ball. "I think if he focuses he can. He's really nervous and that won't help matters." Olivia honestly thought that. He was too nervous and too skeptical. Too by the book. "I guess that we'll have to see. I mean, he's got to get used to the idea that Jump Street is different. That it's not so straightforward, like homicide or narcotics. He just needs that to sink in." Olivia casually cast her glance at Blaine when she said all of that, and it was upsetting him. Despite his not wanting to show it. Olivia made herself a resolve to talk to him the first chance that she got.

That was all things that Puck agreed with. He flipped the burgers. They were almost finished. Puck noticed that Blaine was being super quiet. That was pretty damn curious. Puck wondered if there was something going on there. Puck wasn't going to be surprised if there was. They had _so_ been eye fucking in the chapel. Puck was very good at catching that sort of thing usually. Sometimes when Olivia was in the room, he tended not to notice. But she was just _that_ gorgeous. "I am sure you're right, Livvy. He needs to relax."

Blaine was quiet. He did happen to agree with them. He just didn't know if he could talk about it casually. He met Olivia's eye, her scrutiny was making him nervous. He didn't know if he could get out of this, out of talking to her about it. He knew it was going to come up. He just hoped that she would wait until Puck wasn't in the room. Blaine just couldn't do it right now. He didn't think that he could make it through that conversation. Blaine took a sip of his beer, and tried to change the subject. "So, what's new, guys? How's your case at Jackson High going, Puckerman?" Blaine asked.

The next couple of weeks went by seemingly like lightening. Blaine and Sam didn't interact at all outside of work. Blaine was starting to doubt that them making out even happened. Blaine wished that he could take it back. Things with him and Sam were no incredibly awkward. Getting worse all the time. It shouldn't effect him this way. They barely knew each other. But for some reason, it was driving Blaine up a wall. He had come to the conclusion that he and Sam had to discuss this. It was probably a bit immature of him, but he was only 22 years old. Sometimes that was the way of 22 year olds. After the day was done, at about five, after school and catching up Jenko on the case, Blaine approached Sam's desk. He had to talk to him about this. They had to fix it. They had to get it all out on the table. "Evans." Blaine said, his gruff tone totally an act to hide his true feelings. Blaine had to not seem weak in front of the other boy. Sam looked up at him, waiting impatiently. "I need to talk to you." Blaine said, doing his best to keep it civil. They had been cold and distant since the other day. That was unacceptable. Blaine just hoped that Sam would take the offer to speak calmly.

"What is it, Anderson?" Sam asked, a bit firmly and exhaustedly. It had been a very long day for him. He was ready to go home. He had a beer and a pizza menu at home with his name on it. Sam also wanted to get out of these ridiculous clothes. He supposed that he was getting used to having to dress that way, and he'd gotten used to gelling up his hair. Even if he was sure that he preferred his hair without gel. He got lost in those hazel eyes once he finally looked up at him. Sam could hardly concentrate now that he was looking at him. Sam wondered if Blaine wanted to make out again. Sam had to admit, he wouldn't necessarily turn that down. Sam was still really wanting to sleep with him even if he thought it would be a bad idea. Sam was sure that it Blaine brought it up he would go with it this time. Sam only had so much willpower. He _was_ a man, after all. Sam took a sip of his Coke. He was getting used to drinking it. Teenagers did not drink black coffee. Sam got to drink it at home though so at least he was still getting some. Sam put down the empty can and checked the time. He could finally go home, this hellish day was over.

Those green eyes were amazing. Blaine got lost in them for a second. They were gorgeous. Finally, he spoke. "I thought we should try and iron out the tension." He finally said. Blaine knew how stupid that sounded. He couldn't think when he looked into those gorgeous eyes. Blaine really liked Sam's undercover look. It made his hair look like it needed fingers in it. Blaine desperately wanted to be the one to do it. Blaine's curls fell over his forehead. He barely noticed because he was too focused on Sam. "I hate the way things are, it's going to make it awkward around here. We can fix it if we just talk about it."

The words did not come as a surprise. Sam stood, gathering his things. "If you want to talk, why don't you come to my apartment?" Sam was very surprised at those words coming out of his mouth. Sam hadn't expected to offer that. But he couldn't imagine taking them back now that he had said them. Sam didn't doubt that Blaine would agree to come over. He was counting on it, actually. Sam slid on his black leather jacket."I'm heading back home right now, to have pizza and beer. You could join me." Sam knew that he'd end up regretting those words, but too late now. Once something was out there you couldn't take it back. Sam watched as one of Blaine's curls fell over his forehead. Honestly, those curls were gorgeous.

You could knock him over with a feather. Blaine tried not to be too eager when he accepted. "Um, okay." Blaine said, stumbling over the words as a lock of Sam's blonde hair fell over his eyes. Blaine ran a hand through his messy curls. "Um, should I just follow you? Or do you want me to come over at a specified time?" Blaine really didn't know which he wanted it to be. Blaine thought that meeting in an hour would be better, he could freshen up. Blaine wasn't going to even expect that sex was going to happen because he knew that it wasn't.

Sam wrote down his address and handed it to him. "Come over in an hour." Sam told him, and surprised them both by leaning out and kissing him on the lips. "I will be ready for you." Where the hell was this coming from? Sam wasn't usually like this. Sam gave him a wink as he walked away. Sam wondered where this had come from, but he was going to go with it. Sam needed change in his life. Maybe this could be the start of those changes. Sam got out to his blue Dodge Charger, and started it up. He turned on the radio, and sang loudly with Bon Jovi. Another of his favorite bands.

Meanwhile, Olivia was pacing in her apartment. She was waiting for Puck to come over. Olivia was wondering what he could want. Olivia didn't know what he could possibly want. Maybe he was finally going to make a move. Olivia didn't know that she could stand it if it wasn't that. Olivia was cooking, making spaghetti and meatballs. There was Cobb salad, and cheesecake. Olivia had gotten that at the supermarket. Olivia didn't know why she was torturing herself. She shouldn't assume that he had feelings for her. Olivia didn't think that she was the kind of girl that guys fantasized about. Olivia was drop dead gorgeous, long layered jet black hair, blue eyes, deep mocha skin, and she was very slender. She stirred the sauce, she made hers from scratch. Olivia hummed, hoping that she had enough beer. Puck tended to drink it all up when he was over. She was listening to Heart loudly enough that she didn't hear the knock, and she jumped out of her skin when Puck used his key and came in. Olivia gave him a smile, it lit up her whole face. "Hey." She said, adding some oil to the noodles so they wouldn't stick. Olivia tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "You scared the fuck out of me, Puckerman." She told him. She added some oregano to the sauce. "Did you bring beer? You tend to drink all of mine." Olivia's tone was lightly scolding. It wasn't too horrible.

"Totally." Puck said, holding up a 12 pack. "I just wanted to make sure that I at least replaced what I drank." He said, putting it in the fridge. He got out two cold ones and poured them into glasses, setting one on the counter near her. "Smells good, Gilmore." He said. He loved Italian food. Especially when Olivia cooked it. He leaned against the counter. "You catch that drug dealer yet?" He asked. Puck took a sip from his beer, trying to come up with a good way to ask her out and her to not say no. He knew that she didn't know how hot she was. She just tended to think that men wanted more desirable women instead of them being intimidated by how hot she was. That's what made her incredibly sexy to him. He wondered if she would ever get how gorgeous she was. Although he supposed that what mattered most was her having the opinion that _he_ was gorgeous. Puck knew that he was. He was caught up in looking at her as she worked on the food. Puck didn't know how to make it through this dinner without making himself a fool. When it was just him and Olivia, that tended to happen. Puck took another sip of his beer, and accidently brushed up against her.

When he brushed up against her, her skin was lit up on fire. She rolled her eyes as she thought about his question. "No, but almost. I'm supposed to make the buy tomorrow." Olivia said. She felt a lot of butterflies in her stomach at the thought that she and Puck were going to be alone together. Olivia took a sip of her beer as she put the spaghetti together. "You got points just for bringing the beer." Olivia said, watching Puck out of the corner of her eye. He was so gorgeous. It was the 80s, maybe she could make a move on him. It could only work or not. She finished mixing the spaghetti and then turned to Puck. She let out a breath and wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her lips to his deeply. She had to stand on her tiptoes. He was a good four inches taller than she was. Olivia felt him kiss back. She moved her arms up around his neck, and his arms slid around her waist. The kiss deepened, and he pulled her closer. Olivia was over the moon that this was working out. She could feel his length hardening against her leg. If it were anyone else, she would be freaking out. Olivia had some issues from her past. Sometimes they came out and reared their ugly head. She just hoped that that wouldn't happen now. It would be the most inopportune moment. Olivia's hands went up to scratch the nape of his neck.

Oh my God, she was _kissing_ him. She had started it, too. Puck couldn't believe it. He didn't want the moment to end. He pressed ever closer, and her body responded. Puck wondered how far this was going to go, or if they were going to stop. He was getting hungry, and not just for sex. "Hey, Liv." He managed to say when he'd caught a breath. "If we're going to eat first, then let's eat first." Puck had never stopped when it had gotten to this point. He was proud of himself for doing so. He didn't want this to be in a hurry. He wanted it to be right, and for them to take their time.

Olivia knew that he was right about that. She knew that this had to go right. She wanted them to really enjoy it. She nodded, and let go reluctantly. Then she went to get place out of the cupboards. She set them on her kitchen table. Her apartment wasn't very large, but she didn't really need more than that. It was just her. And she had a guest room for family that visited. Olivia got out 2 more beers and set them on the table next to their half empty glasses. Olivia's long hair swung around the small of her back. All of it was layered. The longest of it hit the small of her back. She'd been growing it for years. Hadn't had a haircut in years.

He helped, taking the spaghetti and putting it in a serving bowl and set it on the table. Then he put the salad and dressing on. Puck was starved, lunch had been complicated. He hadn't gotten to eat very much of it. Puck pulled out Olivia's chair for her. It was just habit. He had been raised by a single mother, he was just programmed a certain way. She gave him a smile, and it lit up her whole face. He loved when she smiled. Puck wished that her smile could be bottled up and sold. It would cheer up so many people. He went to sit down, too. Puck was probably the least religious person ever, but he led them in a prayer before they ate.

Praying, that was new, but Olivia went with it. She put some blue cheese on her salad. It was her very favorite kind of dressing. Olivia took a bite of it before she took a bite of her spaghetti. She was dying to ask him when what it was going to mean if they had sex. Olivia was sure that she didn't want to know if it was just going to be sex. Olivia pushed her beer glass closer to her new bottle so she could pour it in. She knew that not many women actually drank beer. But she liked it. She shared a look with him over the food. They could really let go and feel safe with the other one. Neither of them were used to that. She didn't know that she could stand it if they messed it up.

Blaine pulled up into Sam's building's parking lot. Blaine was nervous about this. He didn't know what he was going to say. Mostly because he didn't know what Sam was going to say. It was hard to know. Sam was….. he was an enigma. Blaine didn't know how to do any of this. It had been a long time since he had had a boyfriend, and he wasn't sure he that he still remembered how it worked. Blaine got out of his car, curls falling over his forehead. Why had Sam asked him to come over? He somehow wasn't letting himself think that it was for sex. He was sure that it wasn't. He went up to the building, his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest. Blaine had never been this nervous before. He felt… this pull to be with Sam that he'd never felt before with anyone else. Blaine couldn't explain it. It made sense. Blaine went inside the building, climbing the stairs. Sam was waiting for him, Blaine was a little bit late. He'd gotten a call on his way out the door. He was hoping that Sam would understand. Blaine stood outside the door, working up the courage to knock on it. Finally he did, rapping his knuckles on the door. Blaine's heart was in his throat, and he was hoping that he was prepared for whatever was going to happen.

The fact that he was late did not surprise Sam in the least. Sam went to the door, and opened it wide. "You're late." Sam said. He didn't have an accusatory tone though. He stepped back to let Blaine inside. He closed the door behind him as Blaine stepped inside. He folded his arms, muscles rippling. He was wearing a pair of cotton shorts, and a tank top. The Indian summer heat was a huge problem. Sam waited for Blaine to start speaking. He figured that he'd let Blaine go first. Sam didn't know what Blaine would say, so he wasn't sure what _he_ would say in response. Sam watched as Blaine paced a little. "Whenever you're ready." He prompted, hoping that it would help get him started.

Blaine paced nervously. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to sound pathetic. Blaine didn't know how to do that. He brushed curls off his forehead. Blaine then turned to look at Sam. "Okay, first of all, why did you ask me over? Was it just so we can talk in private? Or are you planning on something else happening? If that's the case, I want to talk about what that means. Just because I want to know ahead of time if it's just sex." Blaine had to admit, he did want it to be more than that, but he knew that Sam might not want it to be more than that. Blaine wanted to be with Sam. Really be with him. He knew that that was crazy because they barely knew each other.

That was a question that Sam had expected. What he didn't know was how to answer it. He wasn't sure what he wanted it to be. Sam wasn't sure if he wanted it to be just sex or a relationship. Or if he wanted to do anything at all. Okay. That wasn't true. He did want to sleep with Blaine. Sam wasn't sure if he believed that Blaine could have it be just sex. Sam was sure that Blaine was a relationship kind of guy. Usually, Sam was too. Not after his last relationship though. He wasn't sure that he could put himself through getting hurt again. "I don't know, Blaine. I thought talking would be easier here. I really don't know what I want. I wish that I could tell you. What I do know is that I really want to figure this out." It was true. He did. Sam stepped closer, sliding his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine shivered and leaned into him. Sam kissed him, and his tongue slipped into Blaine's mouth. They both pressed closer, Blaine's hands moving up into Sam's hair, pulling out his ponytail. Sam let out a groan. That felt _really_ good. He moved his hands around the small of Blaine's back. Sam wondered what was about to happen. Hopefully sex.

Blaine's cock was hardening. This was so hot. Blaine moaned against Sam's mouth, and they fell to the couch. Blaine was on top, they were kissing hungrily. Like they'd never kiss again. Blaine was hardening more and more. Sam's hands moved up into Blaine's hair, tugging at his curls. Blaine gasped, that felt _so_ good. He nibbled on Sam's bottom lip, and they stopped long enough to take off Blaine's shirt, and tossed it to the floor. Sam's hands moved down to Blaine's back, moving over his smooth skin. Blaine's hand moved up Sam's stomach under his shirt, stroking his abs and the hair he found there. Sam gasped, arching up into Blaine's touch. They stopped again to take off Sam's shirt, too, and Blaine moved down, pressing kisses over Sam's chest. Sam moaned, one hand in Blaine's hair, tugging on the curls. Blaine moved to a nipple, sucking on it and teasing. Sam gasped. That felt _so_ good. This was at least going to be great sex. Sam's fingers tightened in Blaine's curls. Blaine moved down his stomach, and slipped off Sam's shorts, sliding them and his underwear off. He grabbed one of the condoms he'd brought with him, and rolled it over Sam's cock. You had to be careful. He took Sam in his mouth, the condom was cherry flavored. He sucked hard, licking over the tip, and then down the shaft, licking a popped out vein.

He grew harder as Blaine's mouth moved over his cock. Sam arched his back, wondering how far Blaine would take this. If he was going to blow him till he came. Then he could barely think, Blaine's hands were on his hips, holding him still to keep his hips from arching. Blaine's head moved up and down over his cock. Right before he could come, Blaine took off his jeans and underwear, and lowered himself onto Sam's cock, working him inside him. Sam gasped, and Blaine moved on top of him, and Sam came explosively. His hand moved up Blaine's cock, stroking him. Their hands moved over his cock together, and Blaine moved to kiss him, and they both jerked Blaine off until he came all over Sam's stomach. Sam definitely thought that was amazing. He let his hand move up into Blaine's hair, tugging him down to kiss him. Their tongues danced together and Blaine started to grow hard again. Sam was still inside him, and he started to move his hips again. Sam gasped and moved with him, growing hard inside Blaine. They both gasped as they moved. Blaine braced himself on the couch, so he could move better on Sam.

They came at the same time. Blaine laid his head on Sam's chest. Blaine wanted to ask him what that was. And it had been the best sex of his life. He would be a complete girl if he asked, though. Blaine was just content to lie here with him. It felt so amazing to have Sam inside him. Where would this go?

_**Author's note: I really didn't need to start a new WIP fic. But I couldn't help it. Blam, I am obsessed with them. Hope you like, more asap!**_


	2. Mean Streets, Pastel Houses

Chapter Two: Mean Streets, Pastel Houses

The next month went by super fast for Sam. He was still uneasy about working in the chapel, but he was slowly getting used to it. He was almost getting used to the fatty breakfasts that he had to get used to. He and Blaine hadn't really talked a lot about the sex since it had happened. Sam was really getting close to Puck, though, they had come up with a brother thing for working undercover. The McQuaids. Puck was a lot more into it than he was. Right now they were working together at the Piedmont. It was an inner city high school. Sam was driving, he'd gone to pick up Puck at his apartment. They were pulling into the school's parking lot. Sam was nervous, not about the case, but about Blaine. He wanted to ask Puck his advice. On what he should do. Ask Blaine out…. or not. Sam was so very nervous about doing so. He didn't know if he should. He had told Blaine that he wasn't into serious. And he still meant that. But all he could think about was the sex. Sam had never had sex like that. Sex that would make his belly tight with desire, and his toes curling into the mattress. Blaine was really getting him all discombobulated. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He really was starting to care about Blaine, and that was scaring the hell out of him. Sam couldn't get into another relationship. He just couldn't.

Puck slid out of the car with Sam. He and Olivia were doing very well. It was so crazy, they were like a high school couple, all shy with each other. Lots of making out, no sex. Which was weird for both of them. They both really loved sex. But they wanted to make things slow. Really do it right. Puck had to admit, he really _really_ wanted to have sex with Olivia. It was just something that he thought had to happen. Puck tried to focus on the case, why they were there as Noah and Sam McQuaid. Puck actually was into this persona. It was fun, and Sam was great. Puck really thought they'd get along great. He nudged Sam. "So, Sammy, you made the deal, right? So we can make the buy?" Puck was going to be bummed out to see this case go. He and Sam were really getting along. Although Sam hated to be called 'Sammy'." Puck did anyway, he couldn't help it. They approached the stairs and went inside. He hated to think about the dudes leering at Olivia back at her school, Hudson High. They were so going to make the buy. Puck really loved his job. He really did. He would love it even if Olivia wasn't in the Unit, too. Puck could tell that something was up with Sam, and he couldn't tell what. He hoped that Sam would feel like he could tell him what it was.

Sam could answer questions about the case. He was fine with that. He nodded. "I did set up the buy. We should be able to get it done." He hoped that all the talk would be just on the case. Although if Puck wanted to talk about Olivia he was okay with that. Just as long as he didn't have to talk about Blaine. Sam absolutely didn't want to talk about Blaine. Mostly because all of his feelings were jangled up. He had to figure them out. God, Blaine was so cute though. Sam brushed his hand through his blonde hair, which hung loose and was just a little gelled. He glared at a kid in the guise of a McQuaid and the kid ran. Sam grinned to himself after the kid had run off. Sam was really starting to enjoy the unit. Sam had surprised himself with that. He hadn't expected that at all. But he really did like it. And it wasn't just because of Blaine being there. Although it was nice to get to see him all the time. Sam really did like seeing him all the time. Even though he knew that was pathetic. He couldn't help himself. They were headed to homeroom. Sam really hated homeroom. He thought it hadn't gotten any better since he'd left high school. Sam couldn't imagine not seeing that gorgeous face every day. _Okay, Evans, that was pathetic_. "Which is good because I don't want to be in this school any longer than I have to be." That was _so_ true. The Piedmont was by far the worst school that they'd been in. Sam was tired of having to carry a weapon at all times for protection. And yes, he saw the irony.

"You going to tell me about Blaine? I know something happened with you two." Puck said, as they headed into homeroom. Puck slid into his desk, laying back in the seat immediately. Puck had a slacker approach to his schoolwork, even now. It's not like any of this mattered now. Puck was already in his chosen career. That wasn't going to change if he didn't do his work in high school. Puck set his eyes on Sam, waiting for him to reply. Puck adjusted the bandanna he was wearing. He really loved his McQuaid alias. Even if Sam hated it. Puck could tell that he was loving Jump Street.

Sighing, Sam messed up his blonde hair running his hand through it. He didn't know what to say. He had dreaded this question for that reason. Sam shrugged. "Not much to tell." This was said nonchalantly, trying not to sound like there wasn't anything going on. Sam had no desire to talk about it here. Especially since it wasn't clear what was going on. Blaine kept giving him puppy dog expressions. Sam really didn't know what to do with those. But he couldn't help but look back at him when he did look at him that way. Sam settled his arms on the desk in front of him. "Why do you ask?" Sam asked.

"Because, you guys slept together, right?"Puck asked, and Sam's face turned bright red. He let out a shrug. Puck could tell by the way that they acted around each other. It was so obvious. Puck watched as other students came in. Puck had a sixth sense about these things. And surprisingly, Blaine hadn't told him. That was another thing that told him that they had slept together. That was because Blaine would have told him if it hadn't been Sam. But he hadn't because they worked together. Puck was glad for him. Blaine was a great guy. He would be good to Sam. That was the important thing.

Sam wondered if Blaine had told. He supposed that he couldn't blame him if he had, they hadn't exactly said that they wouldn't talk about it. Sam sighed as the teacher came in. "Yes…." Sam finally said quietly. Sam didn't want Puck to add anything to that. He couldn't define it because he didn't know. "I…. we didn't really talk about what it means." He added, a bit reluctantly. Why he said that he didn't know. It's not like he had follow up. He didn't. Sam sighed and closed his eyes. He needed some more sleep, he was so very tired. He'd not gotten as much sleep as he would have wanted. His mind had been racing a mile a minute. Sam didn't know if he'd ever sleep well without Blaine.

At the end of class, Puck picked up the conversation. "So talk to him, define it. What's the worst he could say? That he wants to just be friends?" Puck really doubted that that would be the case. Blaine seemed to really care about him. It was really very nice. Puck hadn't seen Blaine so excited in a long time. Not since that last guy…. Who was it? Oh yeah, Steven. That guy had been such a douche. He didn't get what Blaine had seen in him. Puck didn't know how he knew Sam would be better but he did. Puck looked at his watch. They had to make the buy soon. He led them to their next class, it was wood working or some shit. Puck didn't really care, he could build just about anything. He knew a lot about building cars too. He worked on his bike himself when it broke down. He'd built it from scratch just about. He ignored some of the looks he'd been getting from all of the kids that were scared of the McQuaids. He was kind of enjoying that. It wasn't something that had happened since he'd become a cop. He'd been somewhat of a badass in high school. Not like the kids they were busting now, but he had gotten into some trouble. That was why he enjoyed his job, because he got a chance to try being someone else for awhile. Puck grabbed a seat in the back, and Sam wasn't far behind. "You never know until you try." He advised.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Olivia were at Hudson High. There were some robberies going on and they were supposed to catch the kids doing it. Blaine had done nothing but think about Sam for days. Usually he wasn't the clingy one, but for some reason, he was. He just really liked Sam. He hated that he didn't know what was going on with them. His class at the moment was psychology, and Olivia was in home ec. They were going to meet up at lunch. Blaine couldn't imagine having to work with Sam and not get to be with him. He loved Sam already. He knew that was crazy. They hadn't known each other very long. And had only had sex once. Blaine had been thinking about it since. He couldn't help it. Sam was so amazing. Gorgeous, so dedicated to his job. Blaine loved that about him. He kept his hazel eyes on all of the kids in the class, wondering which one of them he was looking for. Blaine made some notes, general things about the kids in the class. He was wondering if they'd close this case quickly. He hoped so, this high school was way too crowded. Blaine couldn't imagine going to this school all the time. It would be a pain in the ass. Blaine couldn't help but think about Sam. He knew that that was probably super obsessive. He hadn't known anyone like Sam before. That's when the bell rang, and he stood, hoping to try and catch Olivia to see if she had been able to figure out anything else about the thefts. Blaine moved through the throng of students, and tried to see if he could spot Olivia, she was usually the most beautiful woman in the room.

Olivia spotted Blaine and made her way over to him. She had to talk to him. She was worried about him, too, he'd been super quiet lately. She assumed it was because he and Sam had slept together. They had been acting weird since it had happened. She and Puck hadn't yet, but he had asked her to call him 'Noah', which no one ever did because those were fighting words. He hated to be called that. That touched Olivia, she felt really special. She approached Blaine, and ran her fingers through some of the curls at the base of his forehead. "I found out that there's this kid in school selling stolen goods. I haven't been able to find out who yet though. But there's a party going on tomorrow. So we can go and see what we can find out." Olivia said, wondering if Blaine was even paying attention to her. He was being really quiet. Olivia was going to take him out, get his mind off Sam. Olivia didn't want Blaine to forget that he was a person without Sam. "Hey, what is with you? You've been so incredibly quiet lately. You are still a person without Sam. We're going out tonight, get your mind off Sam." Olivia told him, clutching her books to her chest. He looked like he wasn't even paying attention. Olivia was really worried about him.

"Okay, we'll go to the party." Blaine agreed, not really paying attention to the rest of what she said. Blaine moved down the hall with Olivia. She was worried about nothing. He was fine. "Olivia, I am not going out with you. I'm fine. I am not pining over Sam." Even as he said that, he knew it wasn't true. He totally was pining over Sam. He was way too attached. At least he knew that and was able to acknowledge it. Blaine considered that a win. He really hoped that Olivia wouldn't press that and demand to make him go. Blaine didn't want that at all. He just wanted to go home and relax. Get his mind on anything but Sam. Blaine appreciated that Olivia was trying but it wasn't going to work.

Olivia looked at him, wondering why he was so damn stubborn. She tucked some of her black hair behind her ear. "Blaine Brandon, you are so damn stubborn." She told him. It was most certainly true. She touched his arm, she had to go to another class. "I'll meet up with you after school." She told him, and headed across the hall to the stairs. It was sad how stubborn he and Sam were both being. She thought it was insane because they both wanted to be together. It was nuts that they wouldn't talk to each other. Olivia supposed she got it, these kinds of things could be complicated. And it had to be even harder when you were gay. Especially nowadays when Aids was going around. She knew it effected everyone, not just gays. Not everyone did.

Later that evening, Sam found himself at Blaine's apartment. Sam wasn't sure what he was doing here. Okay, that was a lie. He did know. He was wanting to see Blaine, he couldn't think of anything else. Sam wanted his mouth wrapped around Blaine's cock. He really did. He knocked on the door, his heart pounding in his chest. Sam brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, wondering if he should call out and announce that it was him. Sam wasn't sure that he should. Blaine might not come to the door. He felt his heart in his throat, and he couldn't believe that he was really here, going to do this. But he had to do this. Even if he knew that it was stupid to be getting all tangled up in a relationship. Especially with someone that he worked with. But there was something so very intoxicating about Blaine. Sam couldn't help himself. When he was sleeping he always dreamed about him, and he imagined he could smell him. Sam wasn't sure that that was entirely healthy. He listened for sounds in the apartment, hoping Blaine was coming to the door. That's when the door flung open, and Blaine was standing there, in frayed jeans, slung low on his hips, and a tank top underneath a red flannel shirt, which was open. Sam's breath was taken back, especially by those curls falling over his forehead. Sam couldn't say a thing, and he pressed himself to Blaine, kissing him deeply.

Okay. So he should be stopping this, right? They hadn't had the talk yet. But Blaine couldn't help it. Sam's lips were on his. He pulled Sam inside, closing the door behind them, pulling Sam to the couch. He kissed him hungrily, like they'd never kiss again. Sam nudged apart Blaine's legs with his knee, rubbing his thigh over Blaine's cock. Blaine's body shivered underneath him. Sam's hands settled on Blaine's waist, and Blaine's hands moved up Sam's back. They were both touching everything that they could touch, lips brushing up against the other's. Blaine could hardly believe that this was happening. Blaine didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was going to take whatever he could get with Sam. This was more than he thought would happen. Blaine pressed against him, his cock hardening in his jeans. He was really hoping that this would happen. Blaine had condoms, these days it was stupid to sleep with someone without one. Blaine could barely focus on anything else. They stopped long enough to remove shirts, tossing them to the floor. Blaine's hands moved down Sam's impressive chest, his hands brushing through his happy trail. Sam's body shivered, and they kissed again, tongues tangling together. Blaine was getting harder and harder. Sam was too, he could feel it against his leg. Blaine moaned against Sam's mouth, and Sam's hands moved to unbutton Blaine's jeans. His hand slipped into Blaine's boxer briefs, his hands slipping over Blaine's massive cock. He stroked him softly, and then a little harder.

This was so amazing. Sam's fingers moved over the shaft of Blaine's cock, Blaine's hands moving down to grip Sam's ass. Sam's cock was growing hard in his jeans. It felt so good. Sam moved to take off the rest of Blaine's clothes, and positioned himself at his cock. His mouth moved over it, and taking him in his mouth. Blaine let out a groan, and Sam moved his mouth over him expertly. He ran his tongue all over Blaine's length, Blaine's hips arching up at the touch. Sam took Blaine deeper in his mouth, he didn't have a gag reflex. Blaine was going harder in Sam's mouth. He moved his hand on Blaine's hip, holding him still. His tongue moved down the shaft and onto the base, he loved the taste of Blaine's cock. He continued to suck, his other hand moving to cup Blaine's ass, thumb pressing at his entrance. Blaine let out a loud gasp. Before he could come, Sam moved off him with a pop, and removed the rest of his clothes, taking out a condom and rolling it over Blaine's cock. Then he moved over Blaine, sliding his cock inside him, and moved on top of Blaine. They both let out moans. Sam braced himself on his chest as they both panted breathlessly. Sam leaned and kissed Blaine deeply, his hips rolling as he moved over Blaine's length. They both moaned.

It was then that they both came, Blaine inside Sam and Sam all over both of their stomachs. They were both trying to catch their breath. Blaine knew that this time he had to ask Sam what it meant. They couldn't just keep doing this. They had to define the relationship. Blaine tried to catch his breath, as Sam moved to clean them up with Blaine's tank top. "Sam….. we have to define this. We just had sex again." Blaine was very heady, barely able to focus. He sighed as Sam moved off of him, sitting down on the couch. Blaine took off the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket. Blaine just hoped that Sam would agree to talk about it.

"Oh, Blaine…. Why are you doing this?" Sam asked, letting out a groan. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget that it ever happened. It would only lead to more trouble. They'd end up breaking up or something and then the unit would suffer. He would hate himself. Sam didn't know how he was going to be able to resist Blaine, but he had to try. "Please, it was just sex, okay? If we start a relationship it's just going to end up messy and full of drama." Even if it was true, he wished that it wasn't. Sam did find himself falling for Blaine. Blaine was amazing. Sam knew it was crazy. They'd known each other for less than three months. It was nuts to be falling in love already.

It was hard not to show his disappointment. Blaine should have known that was coming. Blaine put his underwear back on. "Sam, please. We can't keep doing this. You know that you can't stay away." Blaine knew that that was mostly wishful thinking on his part. But there was some part of him that thought deep down he might be right. He thought that Sam really might have feelings for him too. Blaine just wished so desperately for it to be true. Blaine watched as Sam put on his clothes. That was a bummer that he put on his shirt again. Blaine just hoped that Sam would admit how he really felt. Blaine couldn't go on without him too much longer. "Sam, I really care about you. You know that you care about me too." Blaine said. He couldn't stop talking, there was something about Sam that made him babble. Blaine really had to work on that. He didn't want to constantly sound like a babbling idiot. Blaine wasn't and he didn't want Sam to think he was. Blaine brushed his hand through his sex mussed curls. He didn't know what to say to get Sam to see the truth. Blaine really cared about Sam. They both could be really happy if they just gave it a shot. They could last forever. Blaine just had a feeling. They had to give it a go or they would never know. They couldn't live in fear or life would pass them by. That was the last thing that Blaine wanted. "Please, Sam, just be honest with yourself."

"Blaine, we can't do this. It will get messy and then it'll be too hard to work together." Sam sighed. Why had he come over here like this? He should have known that it would turn out this way. Sam should have known that Blaine couldn't have no strings attached sex. Blaine was one of those guys who did the feelings thing. Sam brushed his hand through his blonde hair. It was sex mussed, too. Sam really should go home. He had work in the morning and so did Blaine. They couldn't get up to more shenanigans. "I'm almost sorry that I came over here. Blaine, I'm not going to deny that I care about you. I do care about you. But we can't do this. At least not yet. I have to get more settled in the chapel before I start a relationship that could cause me to leave." Sam meant everything that he was saying. He really did. Even if he wanted to kick his own ass for thinking so. He really didn't want to mess things up, and so he was trying to spare Blaine's feelings. He knew that they'd both end up hurt. As much as he would try to keep that from happening. It would. Sam couldn't live with himself if he hurt Blaine. He knew that Blaine would thank him eventually when he was done moping. This was just the way that it had to be. At least, for now. Sam wasn't sure that even he could stay away forever. Blaine was incredibly intoxicating. It was like he was a drug, that of course Sam had never tried in real life. He'd never even been tempted before. But there was something to Blaine…

"Oh, I get it. You think that if we stay together that we'll break up." Blaine said, very skeptically. He didn't think that they would break up. He knew that this was forever. Even if he knew that it was crazy and irrational. They hadn't known each other long. He shouldn't be this attached in such short time. But he was, and he made no apologies for that. Blaine loved Sam. Sometimes you just _knew_. This was one of those times. At least to Blaine it was. "Please, Sam. I know that it's hard to know these days. But I have feelings for you. I love you. You are amazing. I know in my heart we'll fix this. We are right together and you know it." Blaine told him as nonchalantly as he could. He would have his say, and eventually Sam would get it. You had to be persistent when pursuing someone. Although some people didn't like that. Blaine didn't care. Sam would be his. "You and I are meant to be and you know it. We were supposed to end up together after having been destined to meet." Blaine didn't give a wit or not if it made him feel stupid or look like he was stupid. "If you don't feel any of that, then go. I won't try and stop you. But if you can't, then you feel it too and you know it." He told him firmly. He just _had_ to listen, right?

Damn, Blaine was making this super hard to do. Sam didn't know if that was true or not, but he had to go. If he didn't he was going to get in too deep and never be able to get out. Sam stood, he was going whether Blaine wanted him to or not. He finished dressing, and he went to the door. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't do this. I can't be in a serious relationship with you. Not now." It hurt him to say that, and Blaine's face fell. Sam hated that, he didn't want to hurt him. He left the apartment, closing the door behind him. Sam leaned against it, wishing that he hadn't had to do that. Sam ran his hand through his long blonde hair, and sighed. This wasn't fair. He really did care about Blaine. This was _killing_ him. He went to his car, and hung his head when he climbed inside. He buried his head in his arms, wishing that he hadn't had to do that. But it was the right thing to do. They wouldn't end up hurt this way. Sam wasn't sure that he was strong enough to stay away from Blaine but he had to try. Sam really didn't want to get hurt. He wasn't good at commitment, either. He had been burned too many times. It may be cowardly, but he was going to do his best to keep himself from getting hurt. There was too much at stake this time. He had just started in this unit. He didn't want to jeopardize it. Even if it meant being apart from Blaine. That would kill him. But this _was_ the way it had to be at least for now. He started up the car.

Over the next week, it became clear to Blaine that Sam was really serious about staying away from him. Blaine could barely sleep. He could barely eat. He threw himself into his work, which actually worked out for him. He solved two cases, he was working with Puck on those. Sam hadn't spoken to him since the day they'd slept together, and that hurt a lot more than he wanted to admit. He didn't know how to deal with that. Blaine was aching to have Sam touch him like he had before. This was killing him. Blaine was catching up on some of his paperwork. He was doing his best to get Sam to talk to him. It was just to no avail. Blaine had tried so very hard. He knew that eventually it would work, he knew that Sam found him irresistible. Blaine brushed his fingers over his head of tousled curls. He was exhausted, and soon it would be time to head on home. Blaine couldn't wait to go and just try to relax. All he could think about was Sam, it was making his paperwork _really_ tedious. He caught the eye of Olivia, who gave him a knowing glance. She knew what was going on. Blaine didn't know what to say to her so he just shrugged. She gave him a sympathetic glance. Blaine didn't want to hear 'I told you so' anyway. Someone would say it.

Puck was also in the precinct, he was just about done with his paperwork. He could tell that there was some tension going on. Puck couldn't tell exactly why. Something else with Sam and Blaine he would guess. Blaine had been off in the past week or so. Puck wished that it could be solved easier. They were going to be great together and he knew that. So far it had been good for Blaine, he'd solved quite a few cases this week. Puck was really proud of him. They had been great, the Unit was looking good now. Of course, just in the eyes of the PD, they weren't out to the public at large. Puck cast his glance on Evans, who was being incredibly quiet and keeping to himself. Puck knew that Sam was generally quiet anyway, but this was to the extreme. Puck would love to ask Sam what was going on. He wasn't sure that Sam would tell him. They were friends but not super close ones yet. Puck hoped that he would feel like he could confide in him eventually. That's what friends were for. Ugh, that was sappy. Puck brushed his hand over his head. He didn't know what to say to get the tension to dissipate. Puck hated when they were all fighting and things felt off. He wanted to fix it. It was just hard to figure out what it was. He knew that as a cop, he wasn't playing to his strengths. That was something that he did know. Maybe Blaine and Sam had slept together again or something.

When the day was over, it was just Puck and Sam in the chapel. Blowfish, the janitor, as off somewhere doing some maintenance, but it was just them otherwise. Sam was sure that Puck was about to ask him about why he was so quiet. He was sure that he didn't want to tell him what was going on. He liked that Puck cared enough to ask though. Sam started gathering up his things to go. He didn't know what to say to get him to speak up. Sam adjusted his jacket and grabbed the books that he'd been given at the Piedmont, (yes, he was still trying to solve that case) and started for the door. "Night, Puckerman." He said, hoping that would end it.

"Hold up, Evans." Puck said. He wanted to at least ask him what the deal was. He didn't know if Sam would tell him but he was going to ask nonetheless. "Dude, why have you been so quiet lately? What happened with you and Anderson? That's it, isn't it? You guys slept together." Puck thought if they did then finally they were on the right track. Puck leaned against his desk, watching Sam fidget with his nervousness. Puck folded his arms tight. "Look, Evans, I know that you must be pissed and trying not to get hurt. But Sam, you and Blaine can really have something special. You just have to reach out and grab him. He's there to take."

Heaving a world weary sigh, Sam didn't know what to say. He knew that the words Puck was saying were right, but that didn't mean that he agreed it was a good thing. Or a good idea. Sam brushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes. He was just stalling, trying not to be rude and tell him it was crazy. Sam scratched his chin, a small goatee was growing there. He had let it grow to help him while he was undercover. Sam let out a small breath. "Puckerman, I know that you're just trying to help. But I can't be with Blaine right now. I wish that I could. You have no idea how much I wish that I could. I am…." Sam stopped then, his voice starting to get a little wobbly. "I am falling in love with him. I know that he can tell. We'll only end up hurting each other. I can't be the one to hurt him like that. I just can't." Sam said, his voice shaking with unshed tears. Sam really hoped that that would be the end of the discussion. Sam couldn't talk about this anymore. He would just end up crying when he got home, as soon as he got inside the door. Sam had done enough of that in the past week. Sam had no desire to bawl his eyes out today. "If Blaine and I are meant to be, we'll be together. But until then, I need to do it this way." Sam said, his voice barely above a whisper. Sam kept his gaze on the floor, hoping that that was it. He didn't want to talk about it a bit anymore. Sam let his blonde hair fall over his eyes, trying to catch his breath and calm down for the ride home. Why did this have to happen?

Oh shit. He hadn't meant to make him cry. Puck nodded, and Sam left then. Puck sat on his desk, sorry that he had pushed Sam like that. It hadn't been very fair of him. All he'd done was upset him. Puck wondered if talking to Blaine would yield any results. He thought maybe not. Puck just hated to see them apart like this when they could be happy. He and Olivia were just fine. They were doing great, actually. Puck would never have guessed that. He was a bit of a commitment phobe. But Olivia was the one for him, he knew it. They would figure it all out. They had to. Puck just didn't want to see Sam and Blaine fuck things up. They had a right to be happy too. They were going to fuck it up forever if they didn't watch it. Puck didn't want that to happen. Not when they could do something to stop it. When they could just work it out and be together. Yeah, it was scarier these days with Aids going around, but they could take precautions. It didn't effect just gays and lesbians, despite what the media wanted you to believe. Puck just thought that life was too short to be scared like that. Not when you could just be together. He was going to help them, whatever he had to do. He got his things ready to go. He was going to Livvy's to hang out and eat. They both were off the next day.

Olivia was bustling around the kitchen, getting food ready for her and Puck. She was making pot roast and mashed potatoes. She was so glad that Puck was coming over. She added the milk and butter to the potatoes so that she could mash them. Olivia had pulled her long black hair off her neck, this Indian summer thing was driving her crazy. She hummed to herself as she listened out for the buzzer that would tell her that Noah was there. That felt so strange, but so good at the same time. Olivia got a glass of wine and took a sip, trying to get relaxed. She loved Noah, even if she hadn't said it out loud yet. She wanted to be as at ease for this as possible. She didn't want to make a fool of herself when he got there. It was going to be nice to hang out with him and just relax. They hadn't done that in a couple of weeks. She was just hoping that they could have sex. She was just tired of taking it slow. Not that there was anything wrong with that. There wasn't. But Olivia didn't want to do that anymore. She wanted for them to just let it go and have sex. That's all she'd been thinking about all day. Especially Puck's face between her legs. Good thing her case load was light. She hadn't been able to focus lately. She was as bad as Blaine, with his obsession with Sam. That's all he could think about lately. Although his work had gotten loads better. So that was something. That's when the door buzzer went off.

As soon as Olivia opened the door, she pulled him in, attacking him with a kiss. Puck was taken by surprise. But he kissed back, arms sliding around her waist immediately. Puck held her close, God, she smelled fucking amazing. Were they going to fuck on the entryway floor? That was so hot. He moved with her to the floor, she kissed him deeper and deeper. All he could taste was Liv and it felt amazing. Puck kissed her like he'd never kiss again. It felt amazing, all the way to his toes. That felt really good. She was the best kisser that he'd ever had. They stopped long enough to take off some clothes, and he was delighted to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. Puck ran his hands over her breasts, cupping them both, playing with them, cupping and massaging. She let out a groan and arched her back, hard. Puck kissed her, wondering what had brought on this impromptu making out. He supposed that it was going to go further than that, but right now he couldn't help but be glad that something was happening. Her hips were arching hard into his, and he could feel his cock hardening. It had been awhile. Puck didn't want to turn this down at all. She unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down.

Okay. This wasn't what she'd planned for their first time, but when she'd seen him at the door, she had had to have him right then. It was crazy how that had happened. She arched up into him, loving what he was doing to her. They really should use a condom. She moved, touching his arm. "Get a condom, there's some in the bedroom." She wasn't going to take the chance of getting anything. There was that level of trust, but there was no reason to be stupid. He nodded and ran off to the bedroom. Olivia just hoped that they wouldn't lose the mood. Noah was back in record time, and they quickly removed the rest of their clothes, and he slid the condom on, and slipped inside of her. She gasped, and gripped his shoulders. He pushed deeply inside her, and they moved together. She ran her hands on his back, and he moved to kiss her, his hips hitting hers as he moved them. They were both panting breathlessly. Finally she was coming, her nails digging into his back. It took him a few seconds longer, but then he was coming, too, his hands moving up into her hair. He ran his fingers through the soft strands, loving the way it felt. Olivia shivered from his touch. She loved his hands in her hair. She moved up to put her arms around him, clenching around his cock. She loved the feel of it inside her. Olivia ran her fingers through his mohawk, catching in the hair at the nape of his neck, causing his eyes to close. She loved that she could do that to him. It was nice.

Puck eased out of her, to tie off the condom and throw it away. He could smell the pot roast. "Hey, let's go eat, babe. I can smell the pot roast. And we just burned a ton of calories." He quipped. She laughed, and they moved to get half dressed, she put on her shirt and underwear, and he slid on his boxer briefs and they went into the kitchen. Olivia got the food on the table in no time, and they dug in, taking sips of beer. Puck had thought that might have been the most amazing sex ever. It felt like it was the only sex he had ever needed, and honestly, that _should_ freak him out, but it didn't. He wasn't exactly ready for marriage, but he _was_ ready for commitment. He truly could settle down with Olivia. Puck had never cared about someone like he did her. There had been a girl in high school, and they'd actually had a child together. Quinn had given up their daughter, though, and Puck hadn't seen her since she was born. He missed out on so much. She would be five now. Puck wished that he had been able to be there for all of her firsts. But he now he knew that Olivia was what had been in his future, he didn't miss Quinn. Olivia wasn't going to be something that he would ever regret. He would love her. They would be happy.

Over the next week, Sam and Puck closed their case, and began a new one at Iroquois High. They were supposed to be investigating a drug related death. Blaine was at the chapel, he was between cases. Sam and Blaine had slept together three more times in the last week. They had enjoyed themselves immensely. Sam was still resisting being with him. Other than physically, which he had been trying to stop. Blaine was intoxicating. He closed his eyes, and all he could see was Blaine. All he could smell was Blaine. He smelled like Calvin Klein, cotton fresh softener, and a hint of coffee. Whenever Sam was able to recall his smell, his eyes brushed with tears. It was already becoming the smell of home to him. He knew that was bad. He couldn't get attached to him when they weren't going to date. Sam was of the mind that if they were meant to be, they would be together. Sam laid back on the couch, he had just gotten home from the chapel. He was watching a game on television, and eating leftover Chinese food. He was forking up a bite of sesame chicken and trying not to get the phone and call Blaine. He knew that that would be so self destructive. He had to stop going to see him. He was getting more and more attached to him. Sam couldn't let that happen. He would never get over him and move on if he kept letting him back in. Sam wished that it could be different.

There was a knock on his door. Sam just hoped it wasn't Blaine. He'd never been able to resist him. Sam put down the plate he was holding and went to the door. When he opened it, he found Olivia there. Sam really hoped that she wasn't here to talk about Blaine. Sam didn't want to talk about Blaine. "Yo, Liv." He said, and stepped on back to let her in. She came in, and Sam led her to the couch. He really didn't know if he should ask why she was here or not. Then she might tell him it was because of Blaine. Sam so did not want to hear that at all. "So….what's up? You on a case?" He asked, against his better judgment. He offered her a beer, which she did accept. Sam forked up some more chicken, as he waited for her to speak. Sam was praying that it was about a case, and not Blaine. Sam knew that she and Blaine were very close. They talked all the time. Sam just couldn't hear that Blaine was missing him. Sam would go to him and they would have sex again. And Sam wouldn't be able to avoid spending the whole evening with him. Sam hadn't done that yet, and for good reason. He brushed some of his long blonde hair out of his eyes. It was wet from the shower he'd taken when he got home, to wash the smell of Blaine off.

They had to discuss Blaine. Olivia was starting to really worry about him. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, and he was working too hard. Olivia didn't know that she could see him like that. It was so hard. She knew all of what was going on, he and Sam had been sleeping together. Olivia knew that that was their business, as long as it was safe. Olivia wasn't going to let Blaine get hurt though. It had taken a lot for him to start letting Sam in. Olivia wasn't going to watch him go through all of the pain from not getting more with Sam. More than just sex. Olivia brushed some of her black hair out of her eyes. She folded her hands around her beer bottle. "You and Blaine have been fucking. I don't know why you're not committing to him, and it's none of my business. But Blaine is suffering. He's not sleeping, he's not eating, and he's working himself to death. I can't watch him do that to himself. He's my best friend. I like you, too, Sam, but I am not going to watch Blaine be hurt like this. I can't watch it. You have to end it. You have to, or commit. Be his boyfriend. Don't keep using him like this. He deserves better. He deserves the best. I know that you're not ready. I know too that you don't want to hurt him, though. Don't you think that if you end it now rather than later you'll hurt him less than in the long run?" She asked. She couldn't watch that go on and on.

Of course she wanted to talk about Blaine. Now all he could smell was Blaine, all he could see was those black silky curls. Blaine was taking over his life. Sam was at least glad that Blaine had someone to watch out for him. Sam let out a sigh, trying to relax. He didn't want to get all upset in front of Olivia. "I love that you're so concerned for him. I like that he has something going for him. Olivia, you care about him a lot. I can tell that you care and want him to be happy. I am doing my best to avoid him getting hurt. I really truly am. I would hate for him to get hurt. He is…." Sam's voice began to wobble. "He is amazing. I am doing my best to avoid falling for him. Because I can't commit to him, and I don't want to get too attached to him. I will never get over him. I am already thinking of him in every breath." A tear began to fall down his cheek. He wiped it away with some impatience. He didn't want to cry. Sam ran his hand through his wet blonde hair. He didn't know how to get through this. He closed his green eyes tightly. He could see Blaine, he was picturing him and Blaine, moving as they slept together in a bed. Which they'd not done yet. Sam wouldn't ever be able to leave Blaine if he spent the night with him. They would just end up getting hurt. Sam would never forgive himself.

Meanwhile, Blaine was lying on his couch. He was in a pair of pj bottoms, and a tee shirt of Sam's that had gotten left at his apartment. He was smelling it, he could smell Sam, and his hazel eyes were with tears. They hadn't seen more than five minutes of each other in days. Blaine was so tired, he hadn't slept more than three hours a night for a week. Blaine would see Sam every time he closed his eyes. Blaine had to fix this. This was weighing very heavily on him. He was in love with Sam Evans, and it was going to be the death of him.

**_Author's note: Sorry, it's turning more angsty than I first expected. But I promise, Blam won't have too many more obstacles. At least, I hope not. They are my bbs and I loves them. Hope you're still hanging in! XD. Review away, Blamily!_**


	3. A Thousand Points of Light

Chapter Three: A Thousand Points of Light

A week later, and Blaine was still barely (just) hanging on. All he did was lounge around the Chapel, doing his best not to get point on a case. Jenko seemed to get that and didn't give him one. He, however, _did_ look like he wanted to ask Blaine what was going on with them, but he didn't. Blaine was pretty grateful for that. Blaine honestly didn't want to talk about anything that had to do with Sam. Blaine was at his desk at the moment, going over some files for the case that he and Puck were making against Stevenson High. There was a lot of underage drinking going down. He looked up and his heart stopped. He had met green eyes. Those eyes were amazing. Blaine stared at him, and it felt like it was just the two of them in the world. Sam was still trying to act like they weren't meant to be. Blaine had come out so that he could meet a man and settled down. Blaine felt like that was Sam. Sam was…. he was the man that Blaine had been dreaming about his entire life. He wanted Sam to be his always. Why was Sam trying to deny that he felt the same? Blaine realized that he'd been staring this whole time, and he had to look away before Sam set to judging him. Blaine then caught the glance of Puck. "What?" Blaine asked defensively. Fuck. Puck wasn't stupid. He _knew_.

"Dude, just fucking talk to him. You both are being ridiculous." Puck told him, rolling his eyes. He and Olivia were officially dating, so he felt that he had the right to be a little superior. He looked at Blaine. "Let's go out tonight. Get drunk, play some pool. Liv's got to do some stuff for her and Evans' case anyway." Puck really thought that Blaine needed to relax. He had to stop obsessing over Sam. That wasn't going to get him anywhere. It was just going to alienate him and then nothing would happen. Puck thought that Blaine needed to make Sam jealous or something. That might help.

That might be a good idea. Blaine also thought he might be able to get Puck to go into a gay bar with him. He had a girlfriend now so it was best to keep him from temptation. Not that Puck had eyes for anyone but Olivia. "Yeah, I guess so. We could go to this gay bar I know. If that's okay. I don't feel comfortable in straight bars. Mostly because people look at me funny." Blaine said. He really did feel that way. He thought that they would have just a good of a time at the gay bar. There was one that was secret that Blaine knew of that was relatively safe. You had to be careful these days. Not just because of AIDS. People liked to hurt gays at clubs.

"If you want, dude, sure." Puck agreed. "Plus, keeping me out of temptation is a good idea." Not that he would _ever flirt_ with anyone who wasn't Olivia, let alone have sex with them. But he also saw why Blaine wanted him to go. They had known each other for a few months now. He could tell that Blaine was looking out for him and himself. "Don't worry Anderson, you'll be safe with the Puckasaurus. It's a plan then. I'll make sure that Livvy knows, and we can go." His tone belied that he would pound Blaine into the pavement if someone, ie Blaine, were to comment on his statement in a derogatory way. "She'll be cool." Not that he would have been pissed for long after the initial beating. It was just how they did things at the Chapel. But sometimes you had to save face. Puck knew that Blaine would get that. He said, "It's too bad that Livvy's got undercover work tonight, 'cause she'd love to go out with us." That was definitely true. Olivia loved gays, and she loved clubs. But then again, Olivia had slept with girls on occasion. It was one of the reasons that he loved her, she was open to just about anything sex wise. They could find what worked for them without a lot of hassle. It was part of what made her perfect for him and vice versa. Puck wondered if he'd ever get her down an aisle. It didn't scare him like it should.

"I know, Liv loves all of that stuff." Blaine agreed. He was glad that Puck seemed _so_ down to go. Like that it didn't bother him a bit. That said a lot for a man's character. Blaine was actually ready to go now, too. "I'm already to go now, paperwork's done. You talk to Liv and we can head out." That more or less meant so I can stare at Sammy while you're chatting to your girlfriend. Puck gave Blaine a knowing look and went over to her desk while Blaine stared with unabashed adoration at Sam. Sam was so gorgeous. So fabulous. All Blaine could think was Samuel Noel Evans.

When Puck came back, he found Blaine staring at him with sighed longing. So he wouldn't be the ass who offended Blaine he said instead, "Alright, Anderson, let's go." Blaine gave him a grateful look, and Puck knew that all was well and they left the Chapel. Blaine moved to his car. Puck had already changed from the stupid teen getup he'd had on so he moved with the other guy. "You know, Blaine, I care about you. You could do better. I think that being with Evans is only going to tear you down. But you're going to be you, so don't listen to me." Puck said, managing not to sound like it was a douche thing to say.

"Thanks for the two cents." Was all Blaine said. Too focused on the road and driving. He didn't know that he could give up on Sam. He got why Puck was telling him that. Although he also knew that Puck was getting to be friends with Sam. So the fact that he was taking Blaine's side in the whole thing meant a lot. Blaine thought he was being a little immature about the whole thing. Blaine turned down the street that the bar was on. He wanted to talk more about Sam but he didn't bring it up. They were supposed to be going out and forgetting about Sam and work. Blaine didn't know how he was going to manage that though.

As they pulled into the club parking lot, Puck saw Sam's vehicle. Oh, shit. That wasn't going to help shit. Puck didn't want to call attention to it. Maybe it would be too busy and they'd never see him. Puck got out of the car, hoping that Blaine hadn't seen it. "I want you to dance with somebody new. It doesn't mean that you have to forget Sam. You don't. But maybe if you show Sam that you're willing to see this as a casual thing he'll start to relax." Puck wasn't sure that he believed that, but it sounded like a good way to get Blaine to see there were other guys in the world. He didn't seem to get that concept right now. It was a shame too because Blaine was a great guy.

Meanwhile, inside, Sam was pressed up against another guy. They were dancing to some pop song that Sam didn't know. The guy was gorgeous, but he wasn't Blaine. His name was Jason. They had just met about 20 minutes ago. He was a bit taller than Sam, and had lots of wavy brown hair in a 70s style around his face. Sam's arms were around Jason's neck, and he was pressed very close to him. Jason's arms were wrapped around Sam's waist. That's when he set eyes on Blaine and Puck. _Fuck_. Blaine had just walked in. Sam wasn't sure how he was going to go through anything with Jason if Blaine was here. Sam tried to focus on Jason. He had an amazing body. Sam could tell by the way his shirt hugged his torso. Sam knew that his ass was superior, it had been the first thing on his body that Sam had touched. It was firm. Sam was really hoping to fuck Jason in the bathroom. He had some condoms. His green eyes followed Blaine to the bar. He couldn't help it. His eyes were just drawn to him. Sam hoped that Jason didn't notice. Sam couldn't look away. Blaine looked _so_ gorgeous. Those curls were falling over his forehead and Sam wanted to push them off.

Jason followed Sam's gaze. He had to admit, the guy was cute. Sam had good taste. Jason leaned to whisper in Sam's ear. "He your boyfriend? 'Cause that's okay. I don't care if you have a boyfriend. It can stay between us." Jason was Creole, French Creole. He had moved from New Orleans when his father had died. He didn't get along with his brother at all once he'd come out. Jason had been broken up at first but now he was more of the if he can't accept me than that's on him feeling. Jason tugged Sam even closer. Sam didn't protest. Jason really thought Sam was good looking. His hands reached to cup Sam's ass. It was firm and tight, Jason couldn't wait to be inside him. Jason was a top, he wondered if Sam was a bottom. Sam looked nervous about answering Jason's question. Jason knew that he must be involved in some way with the other guy. Jason looked to Sam and whispered in his ear again. "You know, if you wanted it could be all three of us. Let me tell you, it can be a lot of fun with three of us." Jason wondered what Sam would say to that. Jason had to admit, that idea _really _appealed to him. He wasn't sure why. He had never had a threesome before. It might be fun. Although it _could _turn out bad, too, because clearly it was going to be complicated. Jason was a sucker for complicated though.

Okay. He didn't just suggest that. Sam pulled back to look Jason in the face. "You're serious, aren't you?" Sam asked, the idea making his cock twist in his pants, and he knew that Jason could feel it. Sam wondered if he should even say yes. Before Jason could answer, Sam caught sight of Blaine heading onto the dance floor with someone. He was taller than Sam was, but he was handsome. Sam felt a stab of jealousy in his gut. Deep inside. Sam didn't know why he should feel that way. He was the one pushing Blaine away. Sam had no right to get all jealous and possessive. That's why he found what he did next to be shocking. But Sam couldn't help himself. He hated seeing Blaine pressed up against someone else. Sam let go of Jason and stalked across the dance floor to Blaine and the guy, pulling them apart. Sam met Blaine's shocked gaze. "Blaine, do you think that this is easy for me?" He asked, his tone loud enough that the music stopped and everyone turned to look at them. Sam didn't even acknowledge them. He kept his eyes on Blaine's hazel ones. Sam brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. "You…. I can't stand this! I'm…. I'm falling for you, and you're here with this….. this man slut."

Blaine and Sebastian both looked at Sam with incredulous expressions. Blaine could feel eyes on him from the entire club. He folded his arms as he looked back at Sam. "Are you kidding me? I love you too, Sam, and I told you that. I told you that I wanted to be with you. You were the one who told me that you didn't want to be with me! Why are you _doing_ this?! Either you want to be with me or you don't. But you can't have it both ways!" Blaine had to admit, he _was_ very incredibly angry, but he was also glad. He was glad that Sam cared enough to get angry and jealous. Blaine was so glad that Sam was letting his feelings finally show. "You have to choose."

That was right, whether Sam wanted to admit it or not. Sam honestly didn't want to. He took another deep breath and ran a hand over his blonde locks. He brushed his fingers over Blaine's forehead, brushing back curls. He couldn't help himself. "Blaine, I really…. I don't know what to do, okay? I…. I am trying not to hurt you. I know that that's not what it seems like. But it's true. It's been _really_ hard to stay away from you. And this is wrong of me. I know that. Please don't be angry at me. I'm sorry. When I saw you and this guy I lost it." Sam knew that he had no right to ask that. And he honestly wouldn't blame Blaine if he didn't forgive him. He wasn't sure that he should. Sam had been a jerk.

"Don't touch me!" Blaine snapped, jerking out of his reach. "And are we not going to talk about the fact that you were pressed up against someone on the dance floor?!" Blaine had no idea where Sam thought he got off. "Just drop it. Go back to your date, Evans." Blaine could tell that the use of his last name instead of his given name was very cutting to Sam. Blaine felt like he was taking control for once in his life though. "You and I are done." Blaine turned back to his date at that, holding him close and breathing in his scent. Smelled _good_. It was the smell of someone wanting to be his.

When Blaine turned back to his date, his heart plummeted to Sam's feet. Not that he didn't deserve to hear any of it. He knew that he did. He looked back at Jason and Puck, who had both been standing there watching. Sam wasn't sure what to say to either of them. He knew that what he'd done was all kinds of wrong. Sam just…. he couldn't explain how it made him feel. He just couldn't. He _loved_ Blaine. With his whole heart. Oh God, he was supposed to be avoiding that. Not falling for him. But it was too late. He loved him. Who was he trying to kid? "I'm going to go." He finally managed to say, going to get his jacket. Home would be best.

Puck watched him, shaking his head with a haughty expression. "I told them so." He didn't know what else he'd say. It's not like he had anything in common with this guy. Puck looked at him. "You really seem like a player, but I'm going to give you some advice anyway. You aren't going to get far with Evans. I mean, Sam. Not sure if he gave you his full name. Anyway, he's in love with that guy he was just fighting with." Puck didn't want this dude to waste his time. Not when he could find himself someone else to bang. "You should find someone else to focus on. You don't want to waste your time."

Jason watched the fight with interest. He had to admit, it had turned him on. He didn't think that this guy was wrong to suggest that. It might be better. "You don't like players then?" He asked, he wondered if this guy was into men at all, but he didn't really think so. He wasn't getting that vibe from him. Jason had pretty good gaydar. It had served him well. You had to be careful these days being a player. With AIDS going around. Jason never had sex without a condom. He ran his hand over his brown hair. Light brown, that is. Jason folded his arms. "You aren't alone, a lot of people don't seem to."

The next morning, Blaine woke up with Sebastian in his bed. He rubbed his hand over his face. Then he looked around the room, there were clothes everywhere and Blaine could tell something had gone down. He also caught sight of used condoms on the floor by the trash can. Oh _shit_. Blaine couldn't believe what he had just done. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't have been so stupid. He was glad that it had at least been safe. Blaine needed some coffee, and he was late for work. Jenko was going to _murder _him. he moved to pick up the phone to call the Chapel and see if he could get Olivia on the phone. He would call Puck but he wasn't working that day. Blaine dialed and hoped she'd answer quickly. Blaine listened as her desk phone rang, he'd gone straight to her line. Blaine began speaking as soon as she'd said hello. "Liv, cover for me with Jenko." He said, moving to the edge of his bed. "I looked up last night with this guy and overslept." His voice was groggy with sleep. He glanced at Sebastian. What the hell had he been thinking?! This had been _so_ so stupid. Blaine sighed. "I'm going to have to get rid of him so I can leave. I don't know how I could have been _so_ stupid." He sighed again.

_This_ was news. Olivia lowered her voice. "You are _kidding_ me! I can't believe Noah really got you to do that!" She said. "Okay. You're in luck, 'cause Jenko is late, too, car trouble. So if you hurry he might not even know." She told him, she was the only one in the office at the moment. Besides the ones who didn't go in the field. Which wasn't many, the program wasn't well funded. Olivia brushed her hand over her long dark hair. "So tell me that this guy when you get here. I must know the details." She told him firmly. Olivia wasn't sure what to do about when she saw Sam now. She was going to have to pretend she didn't know anything. She knew that it wouldn't be _too _difficult, _she was_ a good cop, but with Sam it could be difficult. He could be hard to hide things from. "I'll let you go now so you can get ready." Olivia said, and they both hung up. As she looked up, that was when Sam came in. Olivia visibly swallowed as she looked at him. She wasn't sure if she should start speaking to him first, he wasn't looking like he would to her. She stared at him. He looked very upset about something. Olivia wondered what that was about. She kept her blue eyes on him, following him with her gaze as he moved to the coffee pot. He looked like he'd slept late too. He also looked like he had something on his mind. She wondered if that had to do with last night.

Sam shifted to the coffee maker. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through this day. He had drank until he had thrown up all night, and now he could only have just a few seconds every few minutes where his head wasn't pounding. He could tell that Livvy's eyes were on him. Sam wasn't planning on looking at her if he didn't have to. He also didn't know if he could face Blaine. Thankfully, they were working on different cases. That was helpful. Sam got cream and when he turned around, he was facing Olivia. Sam didn't know what to say to her. "Um, morning, Gilmore." He said. As casually as he could, trying not to sound hung over in his tone. It was hard though, since he couldn't even open his eyes all the way. Sam was still wearing his sunglasses inside, that was going to be a give away. Especially with Jenko. Jenko still knew what the after effects of a night partying looked like. Sam wasn't sure what he'd say to Jenko. Sam was hoping he wouldn't have to find out. He knew Liv's eyes were still on him. "How was your night?" He asked as casually as he could. That was the best way with Olivia when she was like this.

"Morning, Sammy." She said, choosing that instead of something like "boy you're hungover." 'Cause it was so true. Olivia knew that Jenko would have a field day with this. Good thing for Sam he wasn't there. Olivia tucked some of her long black hair behind her ear. "Blaine said that he's going to be late." She told him, trying to gauge his reaction. She of course knew about the fight. Puck had told her about it. Olivia honestly wasn't surprised. She knew that Sam could only push Blaine so far. Olivia didn't want to take sides, though. Sam was a good guy. She knew that he wasn't trying to hurt Blaine. He was trying to avoid hurting Blaine. She wondered what Sam would say in response.

His heart jumped when she told him that Blaine was going to be late, because Sam knew that that could mean that Blaine went home with the guy he'd seen him with. Sam hoped not. He didn't want to imagine that. Sam tried to show that he was unaffected. He didn't want Olivia to push him more. Not that she'd push him too far. Sam didn't think that she'd do that. Sam sipped his coffee. "Is that so?" He asked, again as casually as he could. Sam was hoping against hope that Blaine hadn't gone home with that tall guy he'd seen him with the night before. Sam wasn't sure what he'd do if he found that out. Blaine had already broken up with him. Sam didn't know that that wasn't going to really affect him.

Before Olivia could reply, Blaine came in. He looked as if he'd rushed to work. Olivia gave him a smile, wondering what he and Sam would say to each other, if anything. Blaine smiled back at her slowly, but he headed for his desk instead of going over to them. Olivia could just feel the tension in the room. She didn't know what to do or say. Olivia met Sam's eye, and something went unspoken between them. Olivia touched Sam's shoulder and then walked over to Blaine's desk. He had to get to Stevenson High. Or Jenko was going to kill him. Olivia leaned on Blaine's desk. "Morning, Blaine. You okay?"

That was a question that Blaine didn't know how to answer. He went through some papers on his desk. "I don't know. Is there anyway you can let Jenko know that I stopped in on my way to the high school? I am late and I can't wait for him to get here." Blaine said, brushing curls out of his eyes. He honestly couldn't talk about last night at the moment. "I promise that tonight we'll talk. I should be wrapping up the case today and we can talk while I fill out paperwork." Blaine met her eyes then. His hazel eyes were wide and a little bloodshot. Blaine honestly felt like he was going to drop from exhaustion. All part of being a cop though.

That's when the call came in. While waiting for a tow truck, Jenko was run down by a drunk driver. They all froze. Blaine had taken the call, and his hands shook as he set the phone back in its cradle. Blaine and Olivia stared at each other. They both leaned into a very tight hug. Blaine couldn't believe it. It was totally unfair. Jenko didn't deserve to go out that way. He and Olivia ha been the first ones in the Unit, and they both wondered what would happen to it now. He had been Jump Street's champion. They might have to be transferred to another police unit. Blaine hoped that that wouldn't happen. He and Olivia were speechless as they hugged as tightly as they could.

Sam wished that he could say something that would make a difference. He was going to miss Jenko, too, but he hadn't worked with him very long at all. Sam didn't think that he had a right to speak up about it all. "I'll call Puckerman to let him know." Sam said, not even sure that they'd heard him. He went to his desk phone, standing there for a moment, his hands shaking with shock. Sam wasn't sure what would happen to the Unit now, and that was freaking him out. Sam had been a cop because his father had been one. He wanted to live up to his father's legacy. Sam didn't want to get moved to another unit where no one believed he was a cop again. Sam still wasn't sure he liked this unit but it was letting him be a cop.

The next few days were hard on all of them. They found out on the day of the funeral that there was going to be a new CO at the Chapel. They were all relieved about that. His name was Will hadn't met him yet. At the moment, they were all in Puck's apartment having their own wake. There wasn't any family of Jenko's to throw one and so the other precincts had gone to a bar but the four of them hadn't felt comfortable going. So here they were. Puck and Olivia were piled on an arm chair together, and Blaine and Sam were on opposite sides of the couch, staring at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. There were bottles of liquor on the table, and all of them had a full glass of something. They were doing their best to not think about the irony of drinking when Jenko had died of a drunk hit and run. They were quiet, not really speaking much. They were embroiled in their own thoughts. Puck was staring at the floor, his arm tracing circles on Olivia's arm. They all felt like their world had ended. Jenko didn't deserve this. He had been an amazing cop. Especially at undercover work. They were all trying to be as good as he was at it. No one was as good as he was. _Had _been.

The first person to speak was Blaine. "Who wants what on the pizza?" A Pizza Hut menu was in his hands. They'd all voted for that. Blaine had gotten everyone's votes, he ordered pepperoni and bacon and a meat lover's. Then he cast his glance at Sam as covertly as he could. Blaine finally turned to Sam. "Can we talk?" He asked, he wasn't sure why he was willing to talk to him, but maybe it was the grief talking. Sam stared at him for a moment and then he nodded and followed Blaine to the kitchen. Blaine leaned against the counter. He folded his arms. He stared at his feet and finally said, "I slept with the guy from the club the other night." Blaine wasn't sure why he was telling him this. It wasn't any of Sam's business, but Blaine was thinking that life was too short, and they had to work it out. Blaine didn't know what would happen if they kept fighting. Blaine didn't want to ruin the Unit. That's what was great about the Chapel, they all got along. Blaine finally looked up into Sam's gorgeous green eyes. They were going to be his undoing. Blaine thought they were gorgeous, like green emeralds. "I don't want to hurt you, that5 is not my goal." Blaine made sure to stress that to him. "You just should know, if we're going to move forward." Blaine still wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to but he knew that he couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Sam was the best thing that had ever fallen into his life.

That had been had to hear. Sam had known it, but that still didn't make it easier. Sam ran his hand through his hair. He let out a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to say. Mostly because he wasn't sure how he felt, other than it was hurting him to think about it. Sam cleared his throat and stepped closer. He reached out and laced his fingers through Blaine's. He looked down at their hands, and then he used his other hand to tilt Blaine's chin up, and pressed his lips to Blaine's, kissing him deeply. Sam just wanted to be with him. Sam deepened the kiss, it wasn't a very passionate one, it was a soft tender one. He pressed close to him, as they kissed softly. Sam hoped that they'd be happy for awhile. His hand moved up into Blaine's curls, letting his hands tangle in them. Blaine let out a soft gasp against Sam's lips. They pulled back to breathe, looking in each other's eyes. Sam had never felt this way about anything in his life. There was just something about Blaine that made him felt more complete than he ever had in his life. Sam didn't say anything, he just stared into Blaine's eyes. He brushed curls off the other man's forehead and finally spoke. "It was my fault, Blaine. I pushed you away because I was scared. I have no right to be upset about it."

He was trying to hold off the butterflies in his stomach as he looked into Sam's eyes. Blaine had to admit, those fingers in his curls felt _really _good. He let out a breath at Sam's words. Blaine was still reeling from the kiss. He wasn't sure if he should let him off easy or not. Blaine knew though that life was too short to make Sam suffer like that. They would lose too much time. Blaine cupped Sam's scruffy chin, his thumb running over his big bottom lip. Sam's eyes fluttered. Blaine said, "I am glad that you think so. Life is too short for us to spend it apart when we feel the way we do." He leaned into Sam's touch, Sam knew that he loved fingers in his hair. He was quiet a moment as he tried to formulate more thoughts. Blaine said, "I want everything out on the table if we're going to do this. We have to have it all defined. I cannot be hurt again, Sam. I've been hurt way too many times, not just by you. I can't go through that again. So if you're going to be with me, you have to commit. I am not going to do casual sex anymore. There's something else that you need to know." Blaine let out a breath. He didn't know how to say this part, and Sam might want to take back what he said when he knew. Blaine brushed his free hand along Sam's chest. He had a very strong chest. He loved it. "I'm HIV positive." He had found out a couple of days ago.

Sam had been nodding along with Blaine until he got to that point. Then his face got pale. But not because he was going to use it as an excuse to not be with Blaine. Sam had read everything he could on the subject, and he knew that you couldn't get it without sharing blood or sexual organs. "Aren't you going to have to tell someone? They might not like if you hide it from everyone." Sam said, watching Blaine's face relax as he realized that was Sam's only concern, and he wasn't taking back what he'd said. Sam brushed his fingers through Blaine's curls. "I won't let them stop me, okay? You'll take your AZTs, and we'll do what sex we can, okay? They've got condoms, we can have safe sex. You being HIV positive doesn't mean that you have AIDS. It just means that you can get it." Sam had lost a friend to AIDS already, and he was in the know. Sam didn't want Blaine to think that he didn't want to be with him. Sam did want to be with Blaine. They could work around him being HIV positive. Sam knew that it was terrifying, but it didn't have to mean that Blaine had to be all alone in the world. They would do what they had to do. Sam held Blaine's hand and the other cupped his cheek. "I care about you. I…. I love you." Why wasn't that scary to him?

That caused Blaine's eyes to fill with tears. He couldn't believe that Sam was choosing him still. It was remarkable. Blaine didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. Anyone else would have said no. Blaine swallowed past the lump in his throat. "No, I haven't told anyone yet. I'm going to tell our new CO tomorrow and see what he says." Blaine sighed. He had no idea how this was going to affect his job, and he hated that. Blaine was regretting his night with Sebastian, and he was wondering if the other man had known that he had been HIV positive. Blaine was 100% positive that was where he'd gotten it. He got himself tested regularly. It was too dangerous to not these days. Blaine lifted his hazel eyes to Sam's green ones. He got lost in them for a moment before he spoke again. "I will really understand if you don't stay with me. You can be with someone else, and I won't blame you. If you stay though, you have to be serious." Blaine stressed. Blaine wanted to make sure that Sam knew what he was getting into. Sometimes Sam had a hard time grasping. Blaine's voice was trembling as he spoke. He was scared, he hadn't ever been this scared. And the thing was, it was his own fault, one, for not asking, and two, they hadn't used condoms. Blaine had thought so but he hadn't been able to find any used condoms when he'd cleaned up.

Sam's answer was to kiss Blaine again, cradling the back of his head. When the kiss broke, Sam said, "Blaine, we'll figure it out, okay? You and I deserve this chance to see what we are." Sam told him. He was still scared, but that wasn't going to keep him from being with Blaine. "If Jenko's death has taught us anything, it's that life is way too short. We have to live each moment as if it's our last." Sam said, his fingers still in Blaine's curls. They were soft and luxurious and he loved to play with them. Sam could play with them all day if given the chance. He really was falling hard for Blaine. He was an amazing person. Sam brushed his other hand against Blaine's chest, settling there. "You and I are boyfriends now." He told him, and they kissed again, tears mixing in as their lips joined. They kissed and kissed, deepening it, Sam sucking on Blaine's tongue, licking the roof of his mouth, making Blaine shiver. Their bodies were pressed up close together, and Sam loved having the other boy in his arms, Blaine felt so strong. Blaine's arms slid around Sam's neck, and they were so engrossed they didn't hear Puck calling out to them that the pizza was there. They both let out soft moans, and only broke the kiss to breathe.

The next morning, Puck walked in the Chapel with Sam, they were going to meet their new CO in just a few minutes. He had called a meeting. Sam had a bounce in his step that hadn't been there before. He and Blaine were going to spend the night together that night. Both of their cases were wrapped up, so they were going to hole up in Sam's apartment and watch _Grease _on cable. It was apparently Blaine's favorite movie. Sam hadn't seen it, but he was willing to watch it for Blaine. Plus, he liked John Travolta. _Saturday Night Fever _had been his favorite movie when he was a kid. Sam had wanted to learn how to do the dance. Of course, now he wasn't into disco anymore, but he did still love the movie. Sam brushed his hand through his gelled hair, which frankly he was getting used to, and looked at Puck. "What do you think the new CO is going to be like?" He asked, as Puck took off his leather jacket. Sam sat down at his desk, normally it was pretty quiet in here, there were only a few desk jockeys, but not it was full of people. Clearly this new CO had some backing behind him. They were about to have a whole new work experience. Sam brushed his hand over his chin as he looked around at the Chapel. He had to admit, it hit him like a brick that Jenko was gone. This didn't look at all like his Chapel anymore. Sam caught Blowfish's eye, and they shared a knowing look. They both felt the same, Sam knew.

That wasn't something that Puck was prepared to answer. Puck nodded to himself as he looked around the Chapel. His eyes were red rimmed, he'd cried this morning when he'd gotten to the Chapel. It had hit him that Jenko was really gone. He hadn't known Jenko had been like a father to Puck. Puck's mother had killed herself when he was a kid, and his father had drank himself to death. He had siblings, but they never saw each other. Puck's family was at Jump Street. Puck ran a hand over his hair, which was shaved close to his head. "I don't know, man. I'm… I'm not sure what I feel." He kept his tone as even as he could. He was having a rough time seeing the Chapel like this and didn't want Sam to know how shaky his voice really was. Puck hated that this place had changed so much. Jenko would hate it. Puck was keeping his gaze averted from Sam as best that he could. This is when the new CO called them into his office, which Puck still thought of as Jenko's. It was still being filled with Schuester's things, so it was a bit of a shambles. Puck was wondering why they weren't waiting for Olivia and Blaine, they would be there soon. Puck looked at Schuester, sizing him up.

Will Schuester had been newly made a CO. He was a captain now. One of the youngest in the whole city. He was tall, with very tight curled curly hair, and he was dressed very sharply. Will looked at them. "My name is William Schuester, I am a captain and I am your new CO. I have already spoken to Gilmore and Anderson, they'll be here soon. I know that you're dealing with the loss of your CO, and I respect that. I didn't know Jenko, but I am told he was a good cop. I am going to be different than you're used to, I am sure. There will be some adjusting that has to happen. Are there any questions you have for me?"

They shared a look. Sam wasn't sure what to ask first. He did have some questions. He ran his hand along his chin and then asked slowly, "Where do you stand, hypothetically, of course, on people with HIV?" He was trying to assess if it was safe for Blaine to speak up. Sam knew that it sounded like it wasn't hypothetical at all. Whenever anyone said that it was obvious that it wasn't. Sam did his best to keep his expression as passive as possible. He didn't want to do anything to raise Schuester's suspicions. It was something that he really wanted to know. This world could be dangerous when it came to that kind of thing. People were scared.

It was obvious to Will that this wasn't hypothetical. Will wasn't one of those prejudiced people. People with HIV or AIDS were people, too, and they had rights. "Well, they have rights just like anyone else, Evans. It may not be a popular opinion but it's what I believe." Will didn't ask him why he'd asked, he wasn't sure that poking that situation was a good idea. Will was one of the ignorance is bliss school of thought. If you didn't need to know, don't poke your nose in it. It was rare for a cop to have that mentality.

That seemed an odd question for Sam to ask, but Puck didn't pry. He had a hunch Sam was asking because of Blaine. Puck wasn't sure why he thought so. He wasn't sure that he could decide on what to ask Schuester, if anything. He folded his arms, he was leaning against the file cabinet. This was almost too much for him. Puck was thinking about when this was Jenko's office, and it was making him tear up. "Why is there so many people out there? Jump Street isn't a program that's exactly high on the cash flow list." He was a lot skeptical about that. That was always a worry.

"That's easy, Puckerman. The mayor has decided that we're his pet project." Will replied smoothly. "We're going to be having more support than you're used to." Will wasn't sure that that didn't have something to do with him. Will was very behind this program. He thought it was a good idea to try and get those kids _before _they turned into hardened criminals. Will wasn't sure that everyone felt this way. Which was unfortunate because it was an excellent idea. "Which will help because we can really make this program work." Will ran his hand through his curls, and asked, "Is there any other questions? If not I have some things to go over with you." Since they didn't, which Will wasn't so sure he believed, he started going over things with them, and assigned Puck to a new case at Monroe High. Then they left his office, and he went to putting some more things away. Will had to admit, he was pretty excited about this program. He had been surprised that they'd given him such a good program for his first CO position. He had been expecting to get something much tougher. This was going to be a lot easier to adjust to than if he'd been given something that was fully staffed. This was almost like starting from the ground up. That was something that Will was definitely pleased about.

That evening, Puck was waiting for Olivia to come over. He was cooking fried chicken and mashed potatoes. He'd made gravy from scratch, too. He had had to learn how to cook or he'd've starved when he was a kid. After his mom passed his dad had checked out, and Puck was the oldest. It had been up to him to look after Sarah and Jake. Although Jake was his half brother, so he'd only had to feed him some of the time. Puck was really missing Jenko today. He wasn't sure that he liked the changes that Schuester was implementing. It may end up being a good thing in the long run, but it felt like too much was changing at once. There was so many changes that he wasn't ready for. Puck was working on some paperwork while he waited. He felt like the Unit was never going to be the same again. And maybe it never would be.

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll liked! I'm sorry it's been awhile. I wasn't planning on Blaine being HIV positive, but apparently the muse had it planned. I do not intend for it to get too angsty. I swear. Anyway, review if you want!**_


	4. My Future's So Bright

Chapter Four: My Future's So Bright

Halloween morning was a wet and rainy one. Blaine didn't know what they were going to do for it, but he knew that Sam wanted to plan something. Blaine was getting out his meds. Every morning it was like this. Take a fistful of medication. Blaine took the pills out of the bottles, sighing. There were only a few left, he needed a refill. The pharmacy techs were all very judgmental. Blaine wished there was some other way he could get them. There wasn't though. As he was getting out a box of Honeycomb, Sam joined him in the kitchen. "Good morning, Sammy." Blaine said, damn he looked sexy.

Sam walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist from behind. He kissed his boyfriend's neck. "Morning, B." He said. He kept kissing his neck. "You are so gorgeous this morning." He said, lifting up Blaine's shirt, an Aerosmith concert tee, and stroked his stomach. His fingers tangled in the hair of Blaine's treasure trail, which they both loved. Blaine shivered under his touch. He leaned his head back, and Sam kissed him. Full on the lips. They kissed deeply, and Sam's hand moved down over Blaine's length through his pj bottoms. Blaine gasped, arching into his touch. They moved together, Sam tugging him closer, Blaine's hand moving to the nape of his boyfriend's neck.

Taking off Blaine's sweat pants, Sam pulled a condom out of the junk drawer and opened it, licking his fingers and playing with Blaine's entrance, and they both moaned. When Sam had the condom on, Blaine reached for lube, and spread it over Sam's length, and Sam then grabbed Blaine's hips, and eased inside Blaine. Blaine wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, and Sam pushed in deeper. They both gasped as Sam's hips set off at a fast clip. Sam hadn't planned this but it was _amazing_. Blaine was breathing hard, and Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, leaning on the counter. They both groaned as Sam's long hard cock brushed up against Blaine's prostate. They both moaned again as Blaine leaned out and kissed Sam, their tongues mingling. They were both breathing rapidly. Blaine's hands moved into Sam's blonde hair and tugged, running his fingers through his sleep tousled hair. Sam moaned against Blaine's mouth, and they were both coming in the condoms. It had been great, hard and fast. Sam leaned against Blaine, they clung tightly to each other. They both tried to catch their breath, and Blaine clenched once around Sam, and then he slid off him and planted his feet on the kitchen floor. Blaine's hazel eyes met Sam's green ones.

"Wow." Was all Sam could say. Blaine nodded. Sam took off the condom and tossed it, and Blaine did the same. Sam moved to get coffee then, and Blaine poured milk on his cereal. Sam said, "Puckerman invited us to a party, and I told him that we'd go." Sam just hoped that they weren't about to fight. Blaine hated to go to Halloween parties. "You are required to wear a costume, fyi." Sam chuckled as he saw his boyfriend's face as he put coffee creamer in his coffee. "You said I could pick and that's what we're doing." He told him. He laughed again as Blaine let out an agonized moan. Sam was going to enjoy this couple thing. He sipped his coffee then with a grin.

"Mean." Blaine pouted, mostly mocking, and Sam laughed again. Blaine stuck his tongue out at him. He took a big bite of his cereal, they didn't have too much longer before they had to go. Blaine didn't want to go, he was working at a school Sam wasn't at. He was supposed to be wrapping things up today. There was an arms dealer at Monroe High. They had all been surprised, but not too because it was a huge gang school, which of course was just a step down from motorcycle gangs. Blaine wanted to be done with it because acting like a lowlife was getting on his nerves. Blaine chewed and said, "You're _so _going to pay for this. Those ballroom dance classes, we're _taking_ them!" That caused his boyfriend to pout and his Blaine to smile.

"I hate you." Sam told him, not able to even get it out without laughing. They both knew that wasn't even _remotely _true. Sam took another sip of his coffee, and then moved to get out some eggs. It was still hard for him to eat cereal that was sugary and whatnot for breakfast. He knew that he had to at least try. Blaine was good at it, he normally ate junk food. He had a good metabolism though. He could do that safely. He also had a good workout schedule. Sam loved Blaine's body, as was proven by how much sex that they'd had so far. Sam loved to have sex with Blaine, it was definitely worth it.

Later that evening, they had arrived at Puck's for the party. Blaine and Sam had gone as Romeo and Juliet. Blaine was wearing the Juliet costume, with a long wig and the dress, even had stuffed a bra. They wanted to go all out. Blaine saw Olivia and went up to her. "Hey, Liv." He said, and grinned at her. She was dressed in a bikini. "Looking good, girl." Blaine told her, tossing some of his long wigged hair over his shoulder. She really did look good. If Blaine was straight or bi, he'd be into her. She was gorgeous. It was no wonder Puckerman was so into her. They were always gorgeous together. Blaine reached for a red solo cup of punch.

Olivia gave them both a grin. "You both look great. And thanks, I'm just a beach girl and Noah is a beach guy. Blaine, I need to talk to you for a moment." She said, and tugged Blaine to the kitchen. With no preamble, she announced, "I am pregnant. And I don't know how to tell Noah." She watched as her friend's eyes rose to his fake hairline. "I am so freaked out. I don't know what he's going to say. And we used a condom every time, so this wasn't planned and it wasn't supposed to happen. I don't think I'm ready for a baby." Olivia said all of this in one breath, some of her long black hair falling over her shoulder.

"Fuck, Liv." Blaine gasped. "Puck's going to flip out. He's not ready for that either." None of them were, really. Blaine rubbed his shaved chin. "Damn, I don't know what to tell you to do. I wish that I did. None of us are ready for this, Liv. We're all adults, but that doesn't make us ready to be parents." Blaine knew that he wasn't, and he felt sure in saying that Sam wasn't either. It was just the truth. "So….. you're going to keep it? Because you don't have to. You have options." Blaine would _never _advise her to get an abortion, but h wouldn't judge her if that was what she chose to do. He knew Puck wouldn't want that either. He wanted to be a father one day.

"Yes, I know that. Noah wouldn't want me to have an abortion. I know there's adoption, but I don't know if I could do that. But I am so nervous to tell him." Olivia was going to say more when the man in question walked up. "Hey, Noah, babe." Olivia said, a touch of nervousness in her tone. She knew that he would hear it, too. She gave him a big smile, hoping that he would take that and not ask what was wrong. She didn't want to tell him tonight. She wanted to have fun at this party.

Puck met his girlfriend's eyes. She was holding something back, he could tell. "Give us a minute, Anderson." Blaine did just that, and Puck looked at her appraisingly. "So, babe, you can tell me now or I can get it out of Anderson. I'd rather you tell me." He told her. Then, she took a deep breath, and it came pouring out. Puck knew it was because he had threatened to get it out of Blaine. He wasn't sure that he was ready for this, but he wasn't going to back down from this. If Olivia wanted this, then so did he. His dad had abandoned him, but he wasn't a deadbeat. He didn't roll that way. "If you want this, then so do I." He told her.

That was a relief. Olivia stepped into his arms then, and he wrapped them around her waist. She didn't know if she was going to be a good mom or not, but she was going to keep this baby. It was a part of them. She couldn't give it up. "I am so glad that you're on board. I can't give up a baby that is both of ours." Olivia loved him so much in this moment. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Olivia pressed closer, taking in his scent. He smelled amazing, as always. She loved it, he wore something by Ralph Lauren, but there was also a touch of vanilla, from his shampoo, and a bit of pipe tobacco. "I love you so much right now. I can't believe that we're together. With all of my issues I don't really deserve you." Olivia had been raped by a gaggle of boys from the football team when she was 13. She hadn't told Puck exactly what had happened, but she had told him something had. She wasn't ready to bring all that up again. It hadn't even been ten years yet. Almost, she was 21, so it wasn't far off. Her blue eyes took him in as she pulled back to look at him. Her mocha skin was soft and his hands ran along her arms. "I also want you to know that I don't expect a marriage proposal, we may have known each other for a very long time, but we've only been dating for so long. This is serious enough."

Puck took one of the rings off his pinkie. It should fit her ring finger. He slid it on her. "This isn't an engagement, but a promise that you and I will be together as long as you'll have me." He told her, and brushed some tears off her cheek. He loved that she was half Native American. It was super hot. Puck kissed her. It was warm in the apartment, so neither of them felt cold in their bathing suits. He took her in his arms again. Then he kissed her, deeply. "Come on, let's go and fuck. You know someone is going to, it's a party. Might as well be us." She giggled and moved with him, they went upstairs. Puck pulled the curtains, so no one would see. They could be quiet if they had to be. Puck had her suit off in two seconds, and then his hands were on her very real breasts, and he grinned when he realized they were going to get bigger with the pregnancy. That was going to be bitchin'. He kissed down her body, and parted her legs, his tongue moving along her slick walls, and Olivia let out a long moan. Puck loved to be down here, making her wet. He purposefully stayed away from her clit, not wanting her to come yet. His hands braced on her hips, as she writhed under him.

One of Olivia's hands moved up into his mohawk, and ran through it. That made him shiver under her touch. Olivia held back a moan, but her body was on fire with her desire. She tried not to think about that rhyming. She moaned softly and before she could do anything, he was inside her. "Oh, _Noah_." She gasped, but her voice was barely above a whisper. Then his mouth lowered over hers, and one of his hands slid over her breast, cupping and kneading it, her breath shallow against his. They kissed deeply, tongues meeting. Olivia loved when they had sex, especially during a party. It was super hot. Puck lifted her legs, setting them on his shoulders and pushed deeper into her. They both gasped in quick breathless gasps. Olivia's mouth met her boyfriend's and she was more in love than ever. He was amazing. Her hips arched up to meet his, and she was coming. Puck kept thrusting, and she knew that another orgasm was coming. Not just his, either. She tried to prepare her body for it, her breath coming in short gasps. She could hardly catch her breath. Then, Puck was coming, and as soon as he did, she began to come again as well. "Fuck, Noah." She gasped, trying to catch her breath. That had been amazing, and she knew it was in part because of what was going on in the apartment.

By the alcohol table, Blaine was faced with Sebastian. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, Sebastian was the reason he was HIV positive, and he didn't like that Sebastian was showing his face here today. It was incredibly selfish. "You didn't tell me that you have Aids! You just let me sleep with you! You are a horrible person. I can't believe that you're showing your face here." He knew that Puck hadn't invited him, so he was crashing. Jason, Sam's date from that night, showed up next to Sebastian. What the hell?

Sebastian glared at Blaine. He knew that he wasn't completely blameless, but he hadn't known for sure that he was sick. "Do you think that I go around, fucking anyone who will have me? Because I don't. I could have told you that I was possibly sick, but I didn't know for sure." He didn't know that he could really act as indignant as he was, he didn't really have the right, but he was always the one who was on the defensive. Jason knew, and they were only having safe sex. It was a big scare, Aids, but it didn't have to mean that you had to stop having sex. There _was _a chance of death, but he was sure he'd be fine.

"That's your excuse?!" Blaine cried in exasperation. That wasn't exactly what he had been expecting him to say. Sebastian wasn't one to admit when he had done something wrong. He didn't know what to say to that. Before Blaine could say anything more, Puck and Olivia joined them from upstairs. Blaine met Puck's eye, and they shared unspoken words. Blaine was giving him permission to let Sebastian have it. Blaine wondered where his boyfriend had gone. The apartment was only so big. Blaine wanted to find him. Blaine glared at Sebastian before he walked off to find his very handsome boyfriend.

"Blaine is too nice to tell you to get the fuck out, but I'm not." Puck said, folding his tightly curled muscled arms. They rippled and Sebastian gave him a nervous glance. "You weren't invited to this party. So get out." Puck definitely would physically throw him out if he had to. Blaine was his best friend. He would do anything for him. Puck glared at Smythe. "I will physically kick you out of here if I have to, so you're aware."

That Sebastian knew was true. "Does my date have to leave?" He asked, but as the words came out of his mouth, Jason was tugging on his arm and pulling him towards the door. Sebastian hated that they were winning. This wasn't over. He would have his day.

The next morning, Sam had off, so he was lazing in Blaine's bed. Blaine wasn't off, and so he had the place to himself that morning. Sam finally went to get up, and found someone was knocking on the door. He opened the door, and found a man he'd never seen before. "Um, hello? Who are you? Why are you here? Do you know Blaine?" Sam was determined not to let this guy in. He was groggy and not sure what was going on, dammit. "Can I help you? Because Blaine's at work. I'm his boyfriend Sam Evans."

Steven stared at this guy. Who the hell was he? He looked quite at home in Blaine's apartment. This wasn't what he had been expecting at all. He wanted Blaine back, and this was the only way he knew how. He had to talk to Blaine and get things settled. This blonde guy wasn't going to help him achieve his goal. "Tell Blaine that Steven Smith stopped by. He will know who I am. I will also be checking to make sure that you told him that I showed up. Puckerman likes to try and not to B when I call or stop by." It was no surprise to Steven that Puckerman didn't like him. He didn't like Puckerman either. Dude was a douche bag. He didn't care for Olivia, either.

Sam slammed the door in his face and went to the phone, dialing Olivia's desk. When she picked up, he said, "Liv, who the hell is Steven? Why did he just show up at Blaine's to try and get him back?"

Olivia slammed her hand on her desk. "Oh fuck, Steven… we have a problem, Sam. He used to beat Blaine on a daily basis. You can't let him anywhere near Blaine. Oh…. this isn't good." Olivia hated Steven. Puck had threatened to kill him if he had hurt Blaine again, and that was what had gotten rid of him. Why was he back?

That wasn't a surprise to him. Sam definitely could see Steven being the one who was like that. Sam growled, "I won't let him hurt Blaine again. What do you think we should do next? So far he hasn't done anything that we can arrest him for." Sam said. There was no way he was going to let Blaine get hurt. Sam was feeling so much anger for this guy right now. He wondered if Puck would be willing to do something about it. It would have to be around the system, and that was something that Sam had never considered before. He was changing. Maybe for the better, Sam had always been a bit too straight laced. There was never a bad reason to loosen up when you were as tight as Sam could be. "I am going to protect Blaine, whatever I have to do."

Olivia didn't know, but she was going to tell Noah for sure. "I don't know, but I'll call Noah, and we'll get this straightened out. Steven left in the first place because Noah threatened to kill him. I don't know why he thinks it's safe to come back now." She didn't know what to do about it. They agreed to talk later and she hung up to call Puck. She got him on the last ring. He was supposed to be at Jefferson High. "Noah, we need to talk. Steven's back. He showed up at Blaine's this morning." She knew that he was going to blow his top.

"Motherfucker!" Puck cursed, and ran his hand over his head. He didn't know why Steve was being so reckless. "Blaine's at school, Thompson High. So please tell me that he doesn't know. Is Evans there?" Puck had meant what he said when he had told Steven that he would kill him. Puck was nursing a hangover, and skipping his classes was helping his cover. In an hour he was supposed to meet the perps at Rocket Dog to grab a bite. Puck loved Rocket Dog. He was already imagining how good a chili dog was going to be. "I have a little bit of time before I have to be somewhere. I can go find him and put the fear in him again." Puck reached for his glass of Bloody Mary. Hair of the dog.

Olivia gave him the rundown of what Sam had told her. "We have to keep Blaine from finding out. I don't think he'll leave Sam, but you know what kind of hold Steven had on Blaine. We can't let him get to Blaine again. He almost died last time, Noah." Olivia had hated to see Blaine like that. He had been on the edge of death after Steven had pummeled him. It wasn't fair. Blaine was a good person. He didn't deserve to be hurt like that. Al he wanted to do was help people. It was why he had become a cop in the first place. "I can't watch that happen to him again. I can't. He's my best friend." She could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"He won't, Liv. We'll stop him. I swear to you, Blaine will be safe. I will make sure of it. We will. You, Sam, and I. Did Sam find out where Steven is, or did he just tell him to pass on the message?" Puck was already trying to remember where Steven was living. Puck didn't remember, it had been awhile, and maybe he'd moved. It was very possible. He took another sip of his Bloody Mary. Hair of the dog, you know. "Blaine can't know, you're right. Fuck, I don't feel like I can kill him, we're having a baby…. Being responsible really cuts your balls off." Puck sighed. He really didn't want to do something ever that would make his child hate him.

Meanwhile, Blaine was heading back to the Chapel, he'd made his collar. Then he got to do paperwork and he could go home. Blaine headed in, and he saw Olivia whispering into her phone, and he wondered what was going on. Blaine walked over to his desk, and one of the words he heard her say was 'Steven'. Blaine immediately went to her desk. "Why the hell are you talking about my ex?" He asked, curls falling over his forehead. Blaine was shaking a bit. H didn't want to see him again. It had been bad enough the last time.

Olivia sighed and told Puck she would call him back, hanging up. "I'm sorry, Blaine. He's back. We were trying to keep you from finding out."

Blaine's hazel eyes immediately welled up. It wasn't fair. Why did Steven think he could come back. What was he going to do? He wanted to see Sam, he wanted to see him more than he had ever had. He ran his shaky hands through his dark curls. He had to stay away from Steven, or he might wind up dead.

_**Author's note: Could have been longer, but there we are. Ya'll can thank likeinyourfunnylittlebrains on tumblr for this update with her amazing Blam manips. Hope ya'll liked! More asap! **_


	5. Don't Touch the Rainbow

Chapter Five: Don't Touch the Rainbow

Blaine was having a hard time dealing with the knowledge that Steven was back. He stood there by Olivia's desk, trying to breathe. It wasn't fair. Blaine said, "He's been gone for two years, why come back now?" Blaine hadn't explained about Steven to Sam yet, either. What was Sam going to say? Blaine brushed his hand through his dark curls. "I can't let him get to me again. I just can't." Blaine shook his head hard. Blaine shook his head again, as if he was in shock. Blaine told Olivia, "Tell Schuester that I had an emergency and I had to go."

Olivia told him that she would and watched him go. She knew that Will wasn't going to get it. He hadn't been around when Steven and Blaine had been dating. Olivia wondered if Steven would still want to be with Blaine if he knew that Blaine was HIV positive. That wasn't her place, but she was sure it would get rid of Steven. She picked up her phone again and dialed Sam. When he answered, she said, "Blaine's on his way home. He knows about Steven." Olivia told him as quickly as she could, she could hear Will coming. She and Sam said goodbye and hung up. She hoped Will wouldn't ask about Blaine.

When Blaine got home, he found Sam. Blaine knew he was going to have to tell him about Steven. Blaine headed straight for the fridge and got out a beer, cracking it open. Blaine looked at his boyfriend. "I know you know who Steven is. Let me tell you what he did to me." The whole story came out, how it had started off great, and then it had turned out wrong. Steven had started beating Blaine every day for the littlest reasons. Blaine's voice wobbled as he told him that he'd almost died from one of his beatings. Sam held his hand and let him talk. Blaine didn't know if he could get through this again. He brushed his hand through his curls, and when he moved his hand they fell over his forehead. Blaine was quiet, not sure what else to say. He kept his gaze on his lap instead of Sam's eyes. "I don't know what he's doing back here. He left because Puck threatened to beat him up. Actually, he threatened to kill him if he touched me again. And I know it was no idle threat. So does Steven." Blaine didn't know what he was going to do.

Sam listened quietly as Blaine spoke. He was trying to hold back his anger. He was of the mind that Puck was right, this guy should have been punished for what did to Blaine. Sam hated that Blaine had had to go through that. Blaine was such a good person. All he wanted to do was help people. Sam took Blaine in his arms. "You'll be safe, baby. I won't let him hurt you. We will make sure that he pays for what he did to you." Sam promised him. Sam wasn't going to let anyone hurt Blaine ever again. Sam stroked Blaine's back, wishing he could take Blaine's pain away for him. "Let me ask you, why did he not serve time for beating you almost to death?" Sam didn't see how that was fair. You nearly kill someone, you should pay for it. Sam was of the mind that he should pay with his life. Sam was going to have to hold his anger in when he saw Steven again. He was tempted to kill him for hurting Blaine. Sam held Blaine closer, and Blaine buried his head in Sam's neck, taking a deep breath, sniffing Sam's innate smell. Sam kissed Blaine's head. He really hated the whole situation. Blaine shouldn't have to deal with this. Sam rubbed Blaine's back, trying to keep him calm. Sam was sure that Blaine wasn't any calmer, though, it was hard to be.

Blaine brushed his hand through his curls. He kept his head in Sam's neck. He loved Sam's smell. He answered Sam's question. "He served some time, but he only went in for manslaughter. He served six months and got out on parole." Blaine didn't add that he couldn't think about it without being angry. Blaine wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, holding onto him tightly. Blaine couldn't imagine going through this without Sam. Blaine was starting to cry, and Sam whispered soothing things in his ear. Blaine sobbed in his neck, life had been so good just a couple of days ago. Now it was all going to hell. "It's not _fair_, Sammy. Why is he _back_ here?" Blaine was so glad to have Sam. He wished that he could turn back time to before he dated Steven and not date him. Blaine sniffled and lifted his head. "Let's order in, and I really could use a beer." He stood then, a bit wobbly on his feet. He led them both into the kitchen, and got out the blender, deciding in the moment to make daiquiris. He was planning on being heavy handed with the rum.

Sam pulled out a pizza menu and dialed up the nearest pizza place, ordering two pizzas, one pepperoni and one Hawaiian, it was Blaine's favorite. Then he watched Blaine mix the drinks. He folded his arms, his muscles rippling as he did. "Are you going to get drunk? I just want to know, because I'll stay sober." Sam thought it would be okay to stay sober and let Blaine get drunk if that's what he wanted to do. Blaine deserved to get drunk if that's what he wanted to do. Sam hadn't ever been in his shoes, and he didn't know how he would feel if it was him. If it was him he might feel the same way.

"You don't have to stay sober. At least have a couple. I don't want to drink completely alone." Blaine said, pouring the drink mix and rum in the blender at the same time. Blaine liked to be heavy handed with the rum. Curls fell over his forehead as he worked at the drinks. Blaine blended them and poured them both a drink. "I warn you, it's strong on the rum." He told Sam as he handed him the glass. Blaine took a sip of his, staring into Sam's green eyes. He wasn't sure if they should, but he was wanting to sleep together right then. Blaine thought it would be a bad idea though, he was feeling too vulnerable at the moment. He tried to smile at his boyfriend.

"Okay, but this is my only glass. I just feel one of us should have our wits about us." Sam replied, sipping his slowly. He couldn't say exactly why he thought that, but it was okay, Blaine could get as drunk as he wanted to. Sam got out some potato chips as an appetizer, and turned on the television, knowing that they were done talking about Steve for now. Blaine joined him on the couch, and Sam tugged him close, wanting to feel close to him. Sam ran his hand through his blonde locks, which were getting longer by the minute. Sam smiled a bit when Blaine had his head on Sam's chest. He put his arm around Blaine's shoulders, just glad they were sitting together. Sam was glad that the pizza wasn't there yet, he didn't want to get up just yet. Sam settled on a rerun of _Andy Griffith_ and they settled back to watch it. Sam stroked Blaine's arm as they did, slowly. Despite why they were here together, it felt nice. Sam just hoped Olivia and Puck were working on a stop Steven plan. Sam resolved to call Olivia after they ate, to see if they had come up with something. Sam hoped Blaine would be passed out by then, so it could be private from him.

Letting herself into Puck's apartment, Olivia headed for the kitchen with her bag of groceries. She was going to cook dinner for them. She had chosen to make lasagna, it would take a bit to make, in case Puck got home late. She started taking out the ingredients, and that was when Puck got home. "Hey, Noah." She said, hoping that they could talk a bit about the things that weren't Steven. She kissed him once and opened up the package of ground beef. "I'm making lasagna, so you better be hungry. I got some beer, too. I figured a low key night was best."

"Sounds good." Puck said, grabbing one of the beers and twisting off the cap. He leaned against the counter. He watched her put the meat in the pan. "I was thinking that we'd threaten Steven again, maybe threaten him with Blaine being HIV positive. I know it's Blaine's choice to tell, but I really think that'll get him to leave. I can't believe he was stupid enough to come back. Like I won't fucking kill him." He said, taking a big swig of his beer. He still couldn't believe it. Blaine had almost died last time. Puck honestly didn't know what he'd seen in Steven in the first place.

Olivia tucked some of her black hair behind her ear. "I was hoping that we could have a quiet evening without talking about Steven." She told him, getting out the noodles. She wanted to tell him about her doctor's appointment for the next day. Olivia stirred the sauce again. She looked at him. "Are you able to come to my doctor's appointment tomorrow?" She asked. Olivia tucked some more of her hair behind her ear again. She looked into her boyfriend's eyes. "I'd really like you to go."

Puck sipped his beer and gave her a sorrowful look. "I can't, babe. Still working on my case. I wish I could, I'd love to be there." He reached for another beer. Puck was really nervous about the baby. His own father had abandoned him when he was a kid. He didn't want to be his father. Puck opened his beer. He was fine with not talking about Steven. He was of the mind that they come up with a plan to get rid of him though, and sooner rather than later. They had to be one step ahead. He wished Jenko was still here, he'd know what to do.

"Okay, I understand." She said, sighing. Maybe next time. Olivia wasn't sure what they were going to do as far as moving in together. She knew they were going to have to decide that sooner or later. Olivia didn't want her child to grow up in a different place than his or her father. "When do you want to discuss moving in together and which place?" She asked. She knew it was going to freak him out but they had to talk about it. Olivia started layering the lasagna together. "I don't want to leave it till the last minute." She told him seriously. She didn't want her child to be illegitimate either. But that wasn't as important.

"Um, do we really have to decide that now?" He asked, a nervous tone in his voice. Puck knew they had to decide that but he didn't want to do it now. He was of the mind that they had time to decide that. Plenty of time. Plus he didn't want to give up his apartment. He'd fallen in love with it three years ago. They really should raise the baby in a house, but they had time for that, too. "Babe, I really don't want to leave my apartment. I really like it here. We have time to decide where to live. We have time to house hunt." He said, a bit desperately. He hoped that she'd understand. She did love the apartment too. Olivia was great that way.

"This is a great apartment, but we can't raise the baby here, babe. A house would be better. It might take us awhile to find a place. We should start looking now if that's what we're going to do." Olivia told him matter of factly. She put the lasagna in the oven and got herself a soda. She cracked it open. "I know you know that, though." She told him. Olivia went to sit down on the couch. She laid back and he joined her. She laid her legs over his. "You're not your dad, Noah. You're going to be a great father. We're not going to mess this kid up."

He knew that what she said was true. It was just hard to believe it. Puck sighed and sipped his beer, massaging her foot with his other hand. "I know that you're right. I do. It's just hard to believe it right now." Puck flipped on the television, looking for a game of some sort. Olivia liked watching with him. It was great for them both. Puck loved her so much it scared him. He hadn't expected to fall in love with her and know she was the one. But he did. He wondered if she felt the same way. It was too soon for marriage.

The following day, Blaine went in to work with Sam, ready to get chewed out for leaving work early the day before. He went to the table they all sat at to get their assignments, Sam joining him after he'd gone to his desk. Blaine gave Puck a nod as he came to join them. He had to debrief before he went to his school. Blaine brushed his hand over his curls. He was nervous about what Schuester was going to say. He hadn't been around for Steven before. He wasn't going to get it. Blaine relaxed in his chair, wondering what to say to Schuester. It was going to be hard to explain, it was hard to explain to Sam, and he was _sleeping _with Sam. Blaine was quiet, he was just thinking. He had a great life going until now. Blaine didn't know what he was going to do. It seemed completely hopeless the more he put thought into it. Blaine tugged his chair closer to Sam's. Blaine let his foot run up against Sam's under the table. It gave him something else to focus on besides Steven. Blaine felt so helpless right now and he hated it. He had never liked that feeling. "I hope that Schue gets here soon." He finally said.

Puck poured himself a cup of coffee. He said, "I hope he goes easy on you. You don't deserve to have him be hard on you." Puck added some cream to his coffee. "Olivia sends you good luck. She has a doctor's appointment, or she'd be here to tell you." Puck reached for a doughnut. He took a large bite. He loved chocolate cream filled. "So, I was thinking, Blaine., you should tell Steven about you being HIV positive. It'll get him to leave, you know that it will."

"Yeah, I'm sure that it would. But I'd rather try something else before we try that." Blaine accepted the doughnut that Sam handed him. Blaine's favorite was raspberry filled. Blaine was glad that Puck was thinking about his problems and trying to help. Blaine gave Puck a pat on his arm. "Thanks for trying to help though, it really means a lot to me." Blaine brushed his hand through his curls. He didn't know what else to do to get Steven to leave. Blaine just wished that he knew why he'd come back into his life. Maybe he wanted money or something.

That's when Schuester arrived. "Okay. We have some debriefing to do, although, Anderson, I'd like to talk to you first." He said, and they went into his office. Will waited until Blaine had sat down before he started speaking. "Okay. So, I know there's something going on with one of your exes. I just don't know exactly what it is. So why don't you fill me in? Because it has to be bad for you to leave work early. I want to be able to help you. If you tell me what's going on I can." Will didn't want to yell if he didn't have to. Will suspected it was bad, because Blaine was a good cop.

The story came out again, slowly and a bit tearfully. Blaine couldn't help himself from crying a little, it was the second time in as many days that he was telling the story. "I don't know why he's back, but I almost died before. I can't go through that again. I've already got enough on my plate without this." Blaine didn't know if he felt comfortable telling Schue about his HIV positive status. No one really knew yet, and Blaine wasn't sure telling Schue would be a good idea. It was still a hot button topic, and Blaine didn't want to lose his job. It was a real possibility.

"What else is going on?" He asked, he had a suspicion that he knew what it was. Ever since they had asked him about being HIV positive and being a cop. Will gave Blaine a soft smile. "I know we're still getting to know each other, but you can tell me anything. No matter how hard it is to deal with." Will wanted his officers to be able to trust him. He just didn't know how to get that to happen. He was just going to have to be patient until it happened naturally.

Blaine took a deep breath, and decided to tell him. "I'm HIV positive. But please don't tell anyone. I really don't want to lose my job." Blaine said, watching the surprise on Will's face. He didn't know what else to say. It wasn't the easiest news to tell someone. "If you feel weird about it, it's okay. I won't be offended. Although for the record, you won't get AIDs from me, because I don't have it. I'm just HIV positive. It means I can get AIDs if I'm not careful." Blaine hastened to add.

He was quiet for a moment before he replied. "Well, I know it's hard to deal with, but you should tell this Steven guy that you're HIV positive. I am sure that it would scare him off. It's a scary thing to deal with, you don't need to deal with Steven on top of things." Will couldn't imagine having to deal with all of that. He ran his hand through his own curly hair. "I am so glad that you trusted me enough to tell me. I won't tell anyone. But I think that you should at least get something out of it." Will didn't ask him how he contracted it, that wasn't his business. "It's not a bad idea, it's something to consider."

Blaine's curls fell over his forehead. He was so scared of Steven, and he hated it. He was a cop. Things shouldn't scare him like that. Blaine hated this, he hated this feeling. "I hate this feeling. I hate being afraid of him. It's so frustrating." Blaine really wanted Sam, he wanted Sam to hug him and tell him it was going to be okay. "Are we done here? Because, I need a minute." Blaine managed to get out. When Will gave him a silent nod, he left the office, going straight to Sam, he must have looked upset, because Sam put his arms around Blaine immediately. Blaine buried his head in Sam's neck.

Sam rubbed Blaine's back, he guessed that Blaine must have told him about Steven. He rubbed harder, and kissed Blaine's cheek. He wished that they could go somewhere to talk about it a little. Sam looked up when Schuester came out to join them. As he did, they were joined by someone else. He looked young, Sam assumed he was a new cop for the program. "Can we help you?" Sam asked. He sized up the other man, he was Asian, and pretty handsome. Sam wondered where he was from.

Mike Chang said, "I hope so. My name is Mike Chang. I've been sent to the unit. I'm supposed to meet with Captain Will Schuester." He reached out a hand and shook Will's hand. Mike shook the other's hands, and when he got to Blaine, he grinned. "Blaine Anderson, it's been _years_." They had gone to grade school together. Mike brushed his hand through his shoulder length black hair. "It's really great to see you. You look great. You'll never believe it, I got married Rachel Berry." Mike grinned more. They had all been best friends in school.

Blaine let go of Sam and hugged Mike. "It's been so long! And you married Rachel? That's so crazy!" Blaine couldn't imagine Mike and Rachel married. "I can't believe you're working here, too. I didn't even know that you were a cop." Blaine was glad that Mike was joining the unit. They could use another cop, and Blaine had fond memories of Mike. They had been really great friends when they were younger. "Sam and I are actually dating. Oh! You and Rachel should join us for a double date. It'll be amazing. I've got this dish I've been wanting to try out." Blaine loved to have dinner dates.

Before Mike could agree, Will got them down to business. Sam watched Mike as Will talked, he had to admit, he was a little jealous of how comfortable Blaine was with Mike. Even after all the years of not being in each other's lives. Sam felt bad that he was jealous, because Mike had said that he was married. Plus, Sam trusted Blaine. Sam knew that Blaine loved him. He still felt jealous. It felt wrong. Sam couldn't help himself. It was just how he felt. He almost didn't hear his assignment to go to PS 162 to catch a drug dealer. Sam had been too focused on Mike. Sam and Mike were put together on a case. Sam liked that, he could get to know him.

Mike looked at Sam, as they headed to Sam's car. "You're jealous of me, aren't you?" Mike asked, chuckling when Sam looked at him in surprise. "I'm pretty good at reading people. You don't have to be jealous of me and Blaine. We've always been just friends. You'll be able to be that comfortable with him before long. You just have to get some time with him. I've been in love with Rachel since 1st grade. I will always love her." Mike brushed his hand through his long black hair. "I'm glad Blaine has you. He deserves to be happy. You seem like a decent guy." Mike was pretty good judge of character. He hoped that he was right about Sam. Mike couldn't wait to tell Rachel about Blaine. They had been best friends from kindergarten to eighth grade. Mike and Rachel had then gone to a different high school than Blaine. They had grown apart. Mike was glad that they had a chance to get close again. He and Blaine had always been really close. Now they had the chance to get to know each other again. Mike was looking forward to the double date, and he knew Rachel would be too.

Sam and Mike had to separate when they got to PS 162. They agreed to meet up at lunch. Sam headed off to home room, he was hoping that they could wrap up this case as quickly as possible. He brushed his hand through his blonde hair and approached home room. He was given a seat next to a girl, who obviously had a crush on him. Sam wasn't sure what to do about it. She might have a connection to the drug trafficker. He just wasn't sure. He decided to flirt with back. "It's totally lame here. My old school's a bit closer." Sam leaned back in his chair, winking at her.

"You're new, aren't you?" Maggie asked, brushing blonde hair behind her ear. She thought he was very cute. Maggie whispered, "I'm Maggie. What's your name?" She brushed her hand through a lock of Sam's hair, unable to help herself.

"Sam, it's nice to meet you." Sam said, not giving her the fake last name on purpose. He gave her another smile. Sam wondered if she had a Neanderthal boyfriend that was going to try and stop him from flirting. Sam looked at her. "Anyone ever tell you that you're gorgeous." Sam asked, ignoring everyone else in the room. She might know something. "Do you know where I can score some drugs?"

She did know. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. Maggie's long blonde hair fell over her shoulder. "Why do you want to know?" She asked, keeping her eyes on Sam's green ones. Maggie was trying to size him up, wondering if she could trust him to introduce him to her brother. Bart could always use new customers. As long as they were trustworthy. "Because if you're trustworthy, I might know something." Maggie leaned on her desk, keeping her blue eyes on him unflinchingly.

"Of course I'm trustworthy. I'm no narc." He said, his heart fluttering when he said it. Sam was glad that he'd gone with his instincts, clearly she knew something. "I'd love to get my hands on some crack, or some weed." Sam told her. He hoped that this was the answer to solving the whole case. He was hoping to get put on a case that wasn't drug related. Sam showed her the wad of cash that he had in his pocket. "I've got the cash, too." He said. Sam was hoping Blaine was okay at his own school, he was on a rape case. Sam just wanted him safe.

That marked the end of home room, and Maggie gave him her address, apparently it was her brother who sold the drugs, and he moved to head in to his next class. Sam wished that he was working with Blaine, so he could know if he was okay. Sam used a hair elastic to pull his hair into a ponytail. He bumped into Mike on the way. "Yo, Chang. I might have found our guy already." He showed Mike the address he had written on a slip of paper. "What did you find out?" He asked, tucking the address back into one of his school books.

"Nice going, Evans." Mike replied, giving him a soft smile. He tucked some of his black hair behind his ear. "You want some backup going there after school? If you think that'll be plausible, that is." Mike added. He hoped that Sam wouldn't need him. Rachel had a play show that night that he was supposed to go to. Mike could do both, but it would be cutting it close. Mike loved how passionate Rachel was about her career. Most people saw it as a reason to dislike her. Mike knew that Rachel didn't mind it as much as she used to. In high school it had mattered to her more.

Sam shook his head. "I think I'll be fine. But if that changes I'll let you know before we leave campus." He had a date with Blaine that night, and he wanted to be able to go. Sam had a gift of a key to his apartment to give to Blaine. He should be nervous about giving it to him, but he wasn't. Sam loved Blaine and he wanted him to feel like he could come and go in his apartment. Sam ran his hand over his chin. He hoped that the day went by quickly. He didn't like being away from Blaine right now.

"Okay. See you at lunch." Mike said. He had an English class next. He waved bye to Sam and ducked into the classroom. Mike didn't know if he could stay awake in this next class. He was glad he was still able to be a cop, but he wasn't a fan of having to be in classes all day. Mike had almost fallen asleep in home room from the boredom. Mike settled in a seat in the back, delinquent students didn't sit in the front. Mike had no experience with being a delinquent student. He'd been very good at homework.

When lunchtime rolled around, Puck had busted his perp, and was now headed back to the chapel. When he got there, he found his girlfriend, sitting in shock at her desk. Puck went to her desk before he went to his. He had to find out what happened at her appointment. "What's wrong, babe?" Puck asked as he sat on the edge of her desk. Puck ran his hand over his mohawk, it needed trimmed some. Puck was starting to get worried about the baby now from the look on her face. Puck touched her arm as he waited for her to speak.

"Um, we're having twins, Noah." Olivia said, her eyes wide. She turned to look at him. "How…. how are we going to raise twins?" She was absolutely more nervous than she had ever been in her life. She had been nervous enough when it was just one baby. Although she guessed that it had never been just one baby. Olivia ran her hand through her long black hair. "They told me it was twins and I thought I was going to pass out." She said, her tone shocked. She looked into his hazel eyes. "Aren't you scared?" She asked.

She had to be kidding, right? Puck felt his stomach filling with butterflies. Puck shivered with the thought. "I don't know, but we'll figure something out, Liv. We have to, they're our babies." Puck said, his heart pounding out of his chest. They were going to be parents to twins. _Twins_. He kissed her. "I have some paperwork to fill out, but then I can go home with you, and we can discuss it further." Puck said, and she nodded, a bit absentmindedly. Puck went to his desk. He was going to be the father of twins. What if they were identical? What if they were and he couldn't tell them apart? What kind of a father would he be? Puck tried to focus on his paperwork. He had to get it done so he could be done with this case. He picked up his pen, and got to work, all the while, thinking about what he was going to do with the twins. He was still worried about if they were girls, too, he wasn't sure that he wanted girls. He'd have to worry about guys like him sniffing around. Yeah, boys might be better.

The following evening, Blaine was sitting in a coffee house, waiting for Steven. Sam was a few tables away, ready to jump in if necessary. Blaine was going to tell him about him being HIV positive, in the hopes that Steven would leave town. Puck and Olivia were outside, just in case, too. Mike was busy with Rachel, she was in a play. Blaine was proud of her for making it. She had always been talented. Blaine sipped his coffee, and his heart faltered when he saw Steven coming towards him. Blaine took a deep breath, and stood when Steven got to the table. "Hi, Steven." Blaine started. He didn't want to let on how scared that he was. Blaine couldn't help it. He'd always been a little afraid of Steven. "So…. I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm HIV positive, and I have a boyfriend. You and I aren't going to get back together, okay?" Blaine said, brushing his curls off his forehead. He was proud of himself for his voice not wobbling. Blaine felt like he was finally standing up for himself. It felt very good. Liberating. "It might be easier if you just left town. I don't want to threaten you but Puck still would love to kick your ass." This was said nervously.

Steven was still stuck on the HIV positive comment. "You're what?" He asked, his heart pounding out of his chest. "You're always so careful, Blaine. How could you be so stupid?" He asked, defiantly, and before Blaine knew it, Steven had smacked him across the face. Blaine gasped, and Sam was out of his seat and to their table in a flash. Blaine held his face as Sam pulled out his cuffs and arrested Steven for assaulting a police officer. Blaine watched, hoping that there wasn't a handprint on his face. He was feeling a sense of closure. He loved that feeling. He was finally feeling free of Steven's influence. It felt really good. Blaine moved to follow Sam out to his car, finally feeling free. It was a _really _great feeling.


	6. Hell Week

Chapter Six: Hell Week

_One week later_

Blaine was deeply asleep on Sam's bed. Sam was just getting up. Sam was wondering what to do about Steven. He had gotten community service, since they hadn't been able to prove that Steven would do it again. Sam turned to look at Blaine, who had slept naked, the blanket was bunched around his waist. Blaine's thumb was in his mouth. Blaine looked adorable when he was sleeping. Sam loved it. He'd taken pictures of him before to keep at his apartment. Sam brushed his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. He headed out to the kitchen, to get some French toast started. As he did, the phone rang. Sam grabbed it as quickly as he could, so it didn't wake Blaine. "Evans residence." Sam said, as he moved to the fridge. He'd just gotten a cordless phone. Sam didn't know what to do about Steven and he almost didn't hear Mike saying hello. "Oh, hey, Mike. Are you excited for the dinner tonight?" They were having a dinner, the four of them. Sam, Mike, Blaine, and Rachel. They had done so only once before since Mike had joined the unit. They apparently were too busy to get together. Sam put the supplies on the counter. "Blaine's actually really excited, he's been practicing making pot roast for a week." Sam was glad the time to have it was finally here. He was getting tired of watching his boyfriend cook it.

Mike was just getting up himself. He had to go in to finish some paperwork. Mike was making coffee in the coffee maker. Rachel had already gotten up and gone to work. Mike brushed his hand through his long black hair. "Yeah, actually, we're doing great in the excitement department. Rachel has been picking out what to bring for days. I think she finally chose. She's a bit anal." Mike said, chuckling a bit. He loved his wife more than life itself. He joked around about her, but it wasn't ever something that he wasn't serious about. Mike hated to change the subject, but he had to. "Sam, I have to tell you something." It was about Steven, and he knew that it wasn't going to make Sam feel any better. "It's about Steven. He came into the precinct yesterday and opened fire. We lost a few people, and Blowfish is in critical condition at St. Mary's." That was the hospital closest to the Chapel. Mike knew that Sam was having a hard time dealing, he had gotten very quiet. Mike wished that he could do something for him. "I suppose the silver lining is that Steven's going away for a very long time. There's no doubt that it was him who attacked the chapel." Mike was glad that he could at least give that. Mike knew how much Sam was worried about Blaine being safe from Steven.

His first reaction was to shout for joy, but Sam knew that would sound awful in the light that they'd lost some people. Sam started to mix the batter for the French toast. "How long till the arraignment? You think that the judge will set bail or not?" Sam asked. He hoped that Mike shared the opinion that Sam was holding, no bail. Killing a cop was a serious offense. Sam brushed back his hair and then pulled it back into a ponytail. He was quiet a moment before he asked Mike, "You don't think I'm a horrible person that I'm glad that Steven's out of the picture? That he can't hurt Blaine anymore?" Sam really couldn't stop feeling grateful that Steven had finally messed up big.

"Yeah, I doubt that bail will be set. One of the cops we lost was the mayor's nephew." It was no secret that the Jump Street program was his pet project as it was. Mike could hear Sam's audible sigh of relief. Mike was glad that he'd been able to ease some of Sam's worry. "And no, Sam, you're not awful for feeling relieved that Blaine is going to be safe. It doesn't make you a horrible person for being glad about that. He's your partner, you love him." Mike knew that it would be the same for him if it was him and Rachel. Mike could hear Sam sniffling. "Really, Sam, no one's going to think that you're an awful person for being glad that someone who caused your boyfriend so much pain is getting what he deserves." Mike really did believe that.

That really did make him feel better. Sam let out a relieved sigh and dipped some bread in the batter. As he was doing so, his boyfriend came stumbling into the kitchen. Sam leaned to kiss him as Blaine moved to the coffeemaker, to start it percolating. Sam put the slices in the skillet. "I appreciate that, Mike. Just do me a favor and let me know when the arraignment is." Sam supposed this must have happened the day before. Sam had been wrapping up a case at Shadyside High. He was glad that he hadn't been there, he might have done something he'd regret.

"I promise, I'll let you know. I've got to go for now, after I check in with Schuester I'm dropping in to check on Blowfish." Mike didn't fault Sam for not asking about him. It was a lot to take in all at once. Mike blushed as he thought of Rachel. Mike couldn't help himself. "I'll tell him that you send your best. Although I don't know if he's awake yet. The bullet went into his side, so it may have hit his kidney or liver." He really didn't know which organ was on which side, or if it was both. Mike hastened to add, "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty for not asking about Blowfish." Everyone was very fond of him, he was the janitor who took care of the chapel.

"Oh, God, I'm terrible! Please, even if he's not awake yet tell him that we all want him to be okay. I'm one of those people who believes that you can hear things when you're unconscious." Sam knew how much that was so far from being logical. He usually didn't believe in things that didn't have at least some tangible truth. That was more reserved for Blaine. Sam told Mike he'd see him later, and they hung up. "Blaine, baby, I need to tell you something." The whole story came out, and Blaine was crying softly by the time he was finished. Sam stepped closer after he'd flipped the bread. He put his arms around Blaine's waist. "It's okay if you feel relieved. He hurt you so much."

As true as that was, Blaine's first thought went to the fallen and Blowfish. Blaine loved Blowfish. He had been the first one to greet him when he'd first been assigned to the Chapel. He was also the first one to tell Blaine that he could love whomever he wanted, and Blowfish would still be his friend. To be fair, Blowfish was the first one Blaine had told, but it had still felt amazing. Blaine sniffled and leaned into Sam. He was so glad that he was getting to hear this news with Sam and not alone. Blaine took a deep breath as he tried to absorb the shock. He really was glad that he was safe from Steven. He finally spoke. "After breakfast I want to go visit Blowfish. I _know_ he'd do it for me."

Sam looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. "If that's what you want, we'll go." They both had a couple of days off, they had pledged to spend them together. Sam knew that Blaine was right about going to see Blowfish though. Sam kissed him and moved to keep cooking. "You are going to be safe now, Blaine. I know how scared you were. To be honest, I was too. But I have to admit, as sad as I am about what happened, I am completely relieved that he's going to be behind bars and can't hurt you anymore." Sam put on some more French toast. He knew that Blaine was going to feel a bit guilty for being relieved. Sam loved that part of him though. It showed him what an amazing person he was. Even if he didn't have to feel like that. Sam honestly thought that Blaine had every right to feel like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. Sam couldn't imagine how it must have felt to be in a relationship with someone like Steven. Sam knew how scary that must have been for Blaine. "Blaine, I want you to know, that I really am done hurting you. And I will _never_ hurt you like he did. I can't promise forever just yet, but I can promise that I will never make you feel anything but safe, happy, and loved." Sam just hoped that helped.

All of that made Blaine feel so much better. "I know that, Sammy. But it feels good to hear you say that." Blaine leaned against the counter next to his boyfriend. "I love you so much. And I know that we're both going to feel safer with Steven behind bars." He really hoped that Steven wouldn't get released on bail. Blaine couldn't really imagine that happening though, with what Steven had done. Blaine was glad that Steven had finally done something that he couldn't lie his way out of. Blaine had been waiting so long for that. No one had ever done anything when he'd tried to tell them about what Steven had done to him. Except Olivia and Puck, that was. Blaine watched as Sam cooked, he couldn't stop thinking about Blowfish. He had to be okay. Blaine brushed his hand through his black curls. Blowfish was like family to him. Especially since his family was all gone. Blaine wouldn't have even had them in his life anymore once he'd come out though. Blaine wondered about Sam's family, he never really talked about them. Blaine didn't know what asking about them would do, so he hadn't really asked. It was something he knew that he'd have to ask him eventually. Blaine was glad that they were happy now to rock the boat. "Sam, you're so sweet to tell me that this isn't my fault. I know it's not but it's hard to not feel like it." Blaine knew that Steen was unhinged.

Flipping the French toast, Sam didn't know what to say. He was quiet for a minute or two before he spoke again. "Steven's not going to get acquitted, Blaine. This time he's done something that he can't get out of. You know that. It may take awhile before that sinks in." Sam knew that he'd never really know what it felt like to be that scared like Blaine had. Or at least, he hoped so. Sam put on some more French toast. He handed his boyfriend a plate and Blaine moved to sit at the small kitchen table. Sam moved to put the syrup on the table. He looked into those hazel eyes. "I promise, you're going to be safe. I will never let anyone hurt you again." At the back of his mind, though, there was the fact that Blaine was HIV positive. That meant he might not be okay some day. Sam didn't know how to deal with that. He knew that there was nothing that could be done about it. Sam brushed his hand through his blonde hair, some of it falling right back where it had been. "You are never going to have to know what it's like to not have me to protect you." He leaned out and kissed Blaine softly, and then moved back to the skillet before the toast burned. Sam couldn't help but be relieved that Steven wasn't going to be a problem anymore. It was just such a load off.

A couple of hours later, they were leaving the hospital. Blowfish still wasn't awake, but the doctor had said that they thought he was going to pull through. Blaine had been relieved to hear that. They were headed to go clothes shopping at the mall now. Sam pulled into Sears' parking lot and moved to a parking spot. Once he was parked he moved around to open Blaine's door for him. Blaine reached and took Sam's hand, not really caring who saw. Even if he should. Blaine moved with Sam towards Sears, Sam's thumb stroking the back of Blaine's hand. Blaine looked at Sam as they stepped inside. "Why don't you move in with me?" He knew it was out of the blue, but he really thought that they should move in together. Blaine knew it could scare Sam off, even if he had told Blaine he wasn't going to hurt him again. Blaine didn't want to say that out loud though. "I know it might seem too early, but I am so sad when you have to leave to go back to your own place. I want to be together as much as possible." Blaine knew they couldn't get married, so this was the biggest step they could take. Blaine knew that he really wanted to make this step. They may not have known each other very long, but Blaine knew that Sam was the one. He didn't want to be with anyone else the rest of his life. Blaine knew it was too soon to say that out loud though. Moving in didn't sound the same.

That gave him pause. Sam hated to leave Blaine to go home or vice versa, too, but he wasn't sure that moving in was the best idea. His thumb kept tracing circles on Blaine's hand, as he thought about what to say. Sam knew how short life was, and he also knew that Blaine could contract AIDs at any moment. That certainly lended even more to the life was short argument. Sam knew he had to say something. They walked past the men's clothing, they were headed for one of the teen clothing stores. Sam needed some new clothes for work. "I know that I should say no. My head knows that. But I hate having to leave you too." Sam knew that he was making the rash choice, but he also knew deep in his heart that it was the right thing to do. Sam led them out of Sears and down the main drag of the mall. He tugged Blaine closer, not caring who saw them, even if he knew he should. "I think that's a good idea, B. You're right, we both go through withdrawal when we have to be apart." Sam was actually glad that Blaine had brought it up. He knew that he was going to feel so much better once he knew Blaine was safe 24/7. "I really think that's a great idea, baby." Sam turned to look at Blaine, who was smiling from ear to ear. Sam leaned out to kiss him.

Kissing him back, Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. His fingers moved through Sam's hair, noting how soft and silky it was. Blaine and Sam stood together in the middle of the mall, kissing. Blaine sucked on Sam's tongue, knowing exactly what that did to his boyfriend. Blaine was rewarded with Sam letting out a moan against his lips. Blaine broke the kiss to breathe. "You're starting something that you can't finish right now." Blaine lightly admonished. He couldn't help it, he loved to tease Sam. He loved how red in the face that Sam got when he did. It was just plain adorable. Especially because Sam thought he wasn't cute when he blushed. "When we get home you're finishing this." Blaine told him, smiling softly. Blaine moved them again, his hand slipping down and taking Sam's. They were taking such a big risk with that. But he was glad that they were making it. Blaine didn't want to hide in the dark. Especially with the AIDs scare, even if that should make him _more_ nervous, not less. But Blaine was too happy to keep everything inside right now. They passed other couples as they finally reached the store they were heading for. Blaine followed Sam as his boyfriend went for the jeans. Blaine thought they should have gone to Goodwill, but that was just his opinion. Blaine brushed his free hand through his dark curls. He gestured towards some Jordaches. "Those would make your ass look fabulous."

"Oh, I'll finish. You know I'm a finisher." Sam joked as he looked at the jeans Blaine had pointed out. He wasn't sure that he liked them, but Blaine was right about them making his ass look fabulous. "Are you sure you don't want to get some new things too? I know when it comes to work clothes you prefer Goodwill, but you never know when some new stuff might come in handy." They had had to pose as spoiled rich kids before. Sam wanted to be prepared for everything. It was hard to do, but Sam wanted to try his best. He fingered another pair of jeans.

Blaine shook his head, his curls bouncing as he did. "No, I've got enough clothes as it is. Moving in with you is going to help weed out things. Speaking of which, whose apartment are we going to live in? I don't mind which, although my place is a bit bigger." Blaine pulled off a pair of jeans and held them up against Sam. "I like these, you should try these on." Blaine told him. They were a dark blue color and some holes were artfully ripped in the knees. They weren't acid wash, and he _hated_ acid wash. He did his best to hide the pairs Sam had at the back of his closet. "I really like these." Blaine didn't even go to look at the label.

That was a stumper. Sam liked both of their places. And Blaine was right, his _was_ a bit bigger. "You're right about your place being bigger. Mine's closer to the chapel though and it's rent controlled and utilities paid." Sam had really lucked out there. Plus his landlord was actually pretty cool. Sam looked at the jeans Blaine was holding up. "I like these, too, I'll definitely try them on." Sam told him, sticking them over his arm. They would definitely make his ass look great. Sam pushed some along the rack. He was getting better at clothes shopping. It came naturally for Blaine. Sam brushed some hair out of his eyes. Sam lifted his green eyed gaze to Blaine. "Do you have a preference?"

"For a place to live?" Blaine asked, and Sam gave him a nod. "I want to put up an argument for my place, but yours is the better place. Mine's more rent a month and it's further away from the chapel. And it's definitely not utilities paid." Blaine brushed some curls off his forehead. Blaine didn't mind giving up his place one bit, he'd get rid of the daily reminders of Steven. Blaine didn't want to bring that up though when they were having such a nice time. Blaine watched Sam's fingers brushing a pair of acid wash jeans. "Sam, I love you, but if you buy those jeans you are SO not getting laid tonight." Blaine hated to threaten him with that, but those jeans were so ugly. Blaine gave Sam his puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit, Blaine, you know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes." Sam groaned, but he let go of the jeans. He grabbed a pair of lighter wash jeans and moved on to the tee shirts. Blaine moved with him. Sam wasn't sure what he wanted as far as tee shirts went. He looked at Blaine. "You're right about my place. Before we go home we'll stop so you can get some stuff." Sam couldn't help but smile at the thought of Blaine living with him. "I can't believe that we're going to be living together." Before Sam could say anything more, he caught sight of Rachel Berry-Chang. He gestured towards her to Blaine and called out, "Hey, Rach."

Hearing her name, Rachel turned around, and gave them both a grin. "Hey, guys." She said, walking over to them. "You must be getting some things for work." Rachel was shopping for Mike's younger sister Arianna, she was 17 and had a birthday coming up. Rachel liked Arianna, she was so nice and very pretty. Rachel leaned to hug Blaine. Back when they were in school together she'd had a huge crush on him. They'd even made out once during seven minutes in heaven. She stepped back, and gave Sam a half hug, they were still getting to know each other. She said, "I'm getting some things for Mike's sister, she's a clothes horse and she has a big birthday coming up."

Blaine grinned and gasped. "Oh my God, Arianna! I haven't seen her in years. How is she? God, she's got to be a senior in high school now." Baine said, his hazel eyes twinkling. They'd always tried to include her in things that they'd done. They hadn't ever seen her as an annoying little sister. "She's even more pretty I bet." Blaine really hoped that he'd be able to go to her party. Blaine wished he had a picture on him to show Sam. "Is she having a party? Oh wow, she must be 18! Wow. I know I'm not that much older than her but it makes me feel so old. You have to tell her I said hi and that I miss her." Blaine had always looked at her as a little sister.

Laughing, Rachel said, "Yeah, she's turning 18. I still can't believe it either. And she's having a party, she'd love it if you came." Rachel said, as she picked out a bright pink miniskirt. Arianna loved pink as much as Rachel did. She made sure it wasn't too big for her and stuck it over her arm. "You should come, too, Sam. You'll love her, she's so much fun. She'll love you." Rachel knew that was true. Most people who met Sam loved him. He was such a good guy. Rachel thought he was great for Blaine. Rachel was glad that Blaine had found someone, especially someone who knew about his HIV status and still stuck around. That was truly amazing. Rachel gave Blaine a smile. "You look so happy, Blaine."

Sam liked Rachel, but he felt a little left out when Blaine was around Mike or Rachel. He knew it wasn't their fault, they had just known each other that long. Sam knew the closer he got to them he'd feel less left out. Sam moved through some of the tee shirts and picked out a couple. "If she's anything like Mike I know that I'll like her." Sam said, as Blaine picked up a tee shirt and held it up against Sam. "Ugh, Blaine, I don't like The Who, I can't wear this. I won't be able to answer questions." Sam stuck his tongue out at Blaine when he smirked at him. Sam made Blaine put it back on the rack, and he moved to look some more. Sam didn't know that he liked many of these. Sam pushed a few along, and gasped when he saw a Bon Jovi tee. He loved the band. He hung the shirt over his arm. He was trying to get Blaine into them too. It hadn't worked yet, but Sam had high hopes. Blaine hadn't said no just yet. There weren't any bands Blaine was trying to get Sam into but he had told Blaine he'd keep an open mind if there was. Sam's hair fell over his forehead as he moved to look at the jackets. Blaine and Rachel were still talking about Mike's sister. Sam glanced at Blaine, whose handsome face was lit up with a smile. It was so cute.

A couple of hours later, they were back home at Sam's and Blaine was unpacking the overnight bags he'd filled at his apartment. He'd brought enough for a couple of weeks. They hadn't been trying to get everything though. Blaine could hear Sam singing to himself in the kitchen, they'd ordered Mexican takeout for dinner. Blaine was alone with his thoughts. He was thinking about all that had happened at the chapel. He still couldn't believe that Steven had snapped like that. Blaine guessed it wasn't much of a stretch, but it still seemed a lot extreme. How did Steven think that was going to get Blaine to get back with him? Blaine reached for more clothes to put away. He brushed some curls out of his eyes. Blaine needed to talk to Puck about all of this. He knew that Puck had been there, too. From what Blaine had been told, Puck had been the one to stop Steven's rampage. Blaine couldn't believe that Puck had been so brave. He wasn't sure if he could have done it if it was him in his place. Blaine closed the dresser drawer and pulled out another to fill it. Blaine wondered if he was a bad person for being glad that Steven was finally getting what he was due. He had done so many horrible things and he deserved to pay for them. Blaine paused and felt tears welling up in his eyes. They were happy tears. Steven was finally getting his comeuppance. Blaine had been scared for so long, and now he didn't have to be anymore.

Hearing the doorbell, Sam grabbed the money and went to the door. It wasn't the food, though, it was Puck. "Oh, hey, man." Sam said, stepping back to let him in. Sam knew he was most likely here to talk about the massacre at the chapel. Sam brushed his hand through his blonde hair as he put the money in his pocket. "You okay? I heard you were the one to stop Steven." That really amazed him, how brave Puck had been to do that. Sam wasn't sure that he'd have been as cool in the same situation. He looked at Puck, who seemed to be struggling with his words. "I really want to thank you for doing that."

Puck ran his hand across his scruffy chin. "I just did what I've been wanting to do for a very long time. I'm just so glad he's finally going to pay for his crimes. Is Blaine here? I need to talk to him." Puck knew that Blaine knew what had happened, and he had to see how he was handling all of it. Puck knew that it was something that Blaine had to be having trouble with. Not that Sam wasn't being what he needed, but Puck knew that Sam didn't get it the way that Puck did. Sam told him Blaine was in the bedroom and he headed on back. "B?" Puck asked, as he stuck his head in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

When he heard Puck's voice, Blaine looked up. "Hey, Puck." Blaine said, wiping his cheeks. Puck crossed the room, and hugged him. Blaine hugged him tightly, he knew that Puck really understood what he was going through. Blaine knew that Sam was trying to help, but he just didn't know what it had been like. Blaine sighed as he stepped back. "I'm… I am so sorry that you had to do what you had to do." Blaine told him. He honestly thought that Puck had been so brave to step in to stop Steven like that. Blaine brushed his hand through his dark curls. "I really can't believe that you were able to do that." Blaine wasn't sure that he would have been strong enough.

"Blaine, you know how long that I've wanted to make that guy pay. And now he is going to pay. He hurt you so much. I don't know why he thought shooting up the chapel like it was the OK Corral was going to help get you back though." He truly didn't get what Steven had been thinking. Puck knew this was proof that the man was unhinged. Puck noticed then what Blaine was doing. "Hey, you're unpacking. Are you and Sam moving in together?" He asked, his eyes widening. Puck couldn't believe they were making this step. Puck was glad, though. Especially since Sam had taken so long to realize that he should be with Blaine. "I can't believe that you guys are doing this! I'm so happy for you, Blaine." It really was great.

He was so grateful for the subject change. "Yeah, we decided today, actually." Blaine said, getting the last of his clothes put away. He brushed curls off his forehead. He always did it when he was nervous. Blaine knew why Puck was really here, he just wasn't sure if he could talk about it right this minute. Blaine looked down at his stockinged feet. "I can't talk about this, Puck. I can't imagine how this is going to get better. This is all because of me. This is my fault. Those officers are dead because of me. Blowfish almost died because of me." He had said he didn't want to talk about it, and here he was, talking about it. "I know that I shouldn't blame myself, I just can't help it. It wouldn't have happened if Steven hadn't been trying to get me back." Blaine couldn't keep the tears from filling his eyes. He really didn't know what he was going to do to get past this feeling guilty thing. Blaine lifted his gaze then to look at Puck. He wiped tears off his cheek. Blaine touched his chest, and he thought to himself that he needed to eat something, he was too skinny. Blaine knew it had to be from stress about Steven. He brushed his hand over his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Blaine was quiet, but then he spoke again. "I just can't stop blaming myself." It really was something he'd have to work on.

"Oh, Blaine." Puck said, and touched his arm. "I'm so sorry that you felt that way. You know that it's not. It may be hard, but you have to try and get past this. I can't make you, no one can. But you have to try. Steven did this, B. You couldn't have known that he was going to do this. Those officers being dead and Blowfish almost dying isn't your fault." Puck knew that now wasn't the time to tell him that Blowfish took a turn for the worse. He'd stopped by on his way here. Puck brushed his hand across his head. "Please, Blaine, promise me that you will try. You have to." Puck hated that Blaine felt like this was his fault. None of them could have seen this coming.

Blaine brushed tears off his face. "I know I do know that I shouldn't blame myself. It's just hard for me to not. I just can't believe that he did this. It doesn't make sense that he would think this would get me back. It's just… I know that the silver lining is he's going to jail. I just can't stop thinking about everyone who got hurt because of him." Blaine knew that Blowfish wouldn't be off his mind until he knew that he was okay. Blaine really was glad that Puck had come over to check on him. Blaine wasn't sure how to get past his guilt. It was incredibly irrational, and he knew that at least. Blaine's hazel eyes met Puck's hazel eyes, and Blaine licked his lips. "How can I stop feeling like this is my fault?"

Before Puck could answer, Sam stepped in the doorway. "Hey, guys, the food's here." Sam could tell that they'd been having a serious conversation. "I hate to interrupt, but Blaine, you really need to eat something." Sam met Blaine's eye, and Blaine and Puck moved to go with him to the kitchen. Sam looked at Puck. "You're totally free to join us, man. We've got plenty." He got out beers for all three of them. Blaine sat down and started to pull out tacos. Puck cracked open a beer and sat down at the table. Sam looked at Puck. "Did he tell you he's moving in?" Sam needed to talk about anything but the massacre.

"Actually, he did. I'm so happy for you guys." Puck and Olivia hadn't decided where they were going to live just yet. Puck was actually a bit scared of that. First twins, and now they had to discuss living arrangements. Puck peered into one of the bags and pulled out a couple of burritos. Puck loved Mexican food. He took a bite and then looked at Sam. "I still can't believe that you guys have come this far. I really am glad that you're so happy together." Puck told him, as Sam joined them at the table. Puck still couldn't believe it. Sam had been so adamant about not getting in too deep with Blaine. It was truly amazing that he'd let Blaine in.

Sam grinned. "Now you and Liv just need to do it." He knew that Puck might freak out but he hoped not. He pulled out some tacos for himself. "Speaking of, how are you and Liv doing? How're the babies?" Sam still couldn't believe that someone as immature as Puck could be was having babies. Not that Puck wasn't an amazing guy. He was. Sam definitely counted him as family. He didn't have family anymore. The other officers were like his family. Except Mike, they were still getting to know each other. Sam thought Mike was a great guy, and he was an even better cop. They were all getting ready to take the detective's exam, and Sam knew that Mike would pass it, even if no one else did.

"Actually, the babies are doing good. Liv had an appointment yesterday." Puck ignored the question about them living together. "We're doing really good. I can't believe how much I love her. She's amazing. I've never been with someone who loves sex as much as I do." Puck wasn't able to keep the smirk off his face. He truly did appreciate how much of a nympho she was. Puck thought back to the night the babies were conceived. They'd been fucking outside, they'd never really broke the law like that before. It had been amazing though. It had been under a tree in the park. Puck hadn't done it outside before, and it had been the best sex of his life. It was kind of hilarious it had resulted in babies.

Blaine laughed. "You're such a whore, dude. It's hilarious." He knew that Puck and Olivia were going to work out. They had been into each other for a very long time. Blaine honestly thought that it was love at first sight, they had seemed to hit it off right away. Blaine grabbed another taco. "I am so happy for you guys. Babies are great." He met Puck's eye, and he knew that Puck was still so terrified. He also knew not to admit that or bring it up in front of Sam. Blaine was so happy that Puck and Olivia were working out though. They were like his family. Blaine hadn't ever had friends like them, not since Mike and Rachel. "You guys should come with us to a dinner with Mike and Rachel sometime." They'd had to cancel their dinner plans with them for that night, Mike had had some things to do for his case. Blaine had been looking forward to making that pot roast. He reached for his beer as he listened to Sam and Puck discussing work stuff. Blaine liked that, he'd not dated a cop before Sam, it was really nice that he had someone that understood what it meant to be a cop. Blaine watched Sam's face as he spoke to Puck. Blaine felt a rush of love for him, and he took a deep breath and let it out. He and Sam were living together. It really was happening. It didn't feel real.

The next morning, Olivia woke up in her boyfriend's apartment. She looked over at him, he was asleep. It was getting closer to Christmas. Olivia couldn't believe it. Ir seemed like just yesterday it was Halloween. She moved to get up, she was wearing one of Puck's old football jerseys and underwear. She grabbed a robe and moved down to the kitchen. She was starting the coffee maker when the phone rang. Olivia reached to grab it before it woke Puck. "Puckerman residence." She said, putting some coffee in the filter. "Oh, hey, Schue." She said, when he said hello and told her it was him. She froze when he told her that Blowfish had passed away in his sleep the night before. Olivia couldn't believe it. How had this happened? They'd told them that he was going to make it. "Oh, it's… he was supposed to pull through." She couldn't believe it. How could Steven have done this? She knew that he was unbalanced, but how could he have thought this would work to get Blaine back? She got the funeral info from him and hung up, going back to the coffee maker, moving a bit robotically. Blowfish had been an institution at the Chapel. No one else knew how to take care of it like he did. Olivia felt tears pricking at her eyes. It so wasn't fair. She sniffled, and heard a knock at the door. She started the coffee and went to get it, sure it was Sam, Blaine, or Mike. Opening the door, she found Blaine, crying. She let him in, hugging him tightly.

"It's…. It's Blowfish, Liv." Blaine managed to get out. It wasn't fair, at all. He didn't know how a God could have let this happen. Blowfish had been doing better from what they'd said. And now, he was just gone. _Gone_. Blaine couldn't wrap his mind around it. "He was supposed to make it." Blaine's voice was shaky. He stepped back, he wasn't even dressed properly. He wore sweats and his mop of curls was a bit messy. He moved with her to the kitchen. Blaine had left Sam at home, he just wasn't going to be as upset as the rest of them. He hadn't known Blowfish like they had.

"I know." Olivia's voice was thick with unshed tears. She was definitely still in shock. She moved to toast a bagel, her hands shaking. "I don't know what to think. I can't believe that the last time I saw him was going to be the last time." She would have told him how much she'd cared about him. Olivia knew working at the Chapel wasn't going to be the same without him. First Jenko, and now Blowfish. It wasn't fair. Olivia got out some coffee mugs and cream cheese. "Schue said the funeral's not for a few days. He didn't say why." Olivia wished it had turned out differently. She looked to Blaine. "I don't want you to blame yourself. This isn't your fault, Blaine."

It amazed him how well his friends knew him. It was something they'd all warned him against. Blaine wiped tears off his cheeks. He could tell Olivia was in shock. He touched her arm. "I know that all of you are concerned about me, but this _has_ to be about Blowfish right now. How I feel can't matter right now. We just lost one of our best friends. We can't not focus on that." While he _did_ mean everything he was saying, he also didn't want to hear another impassioned 'it's not your fault Blaine' speech. Because he knew it didn't matter how many times they told him, it wasn't going to change how he felt. Blaine accepted the mug of coffee she handed him and leaned against the counter. Blaine wished he had a time machine so he could go back in time and not date Steven. It was literally the biggest mistake he'd ever made. Blaine lifted his sweatshirt, and looked at the long scar that led from right below his chest all the way down to his pelvic bone. It had been made by a huge hunting knife. He'd gotten that when Steven had thought he'd been flirting with a guy at the coffee shop they'd frequented. Blaine should have had stitches, but Steven wouldn't let him go to get checked out. Blaine deeply suspected that's why he had the scar. Blaine ran his fingers along the scar, and looked at it before he dropped his shirt and it fell back into place. That wasn't even counting the scars on his back. Blaine caught Olivia's eye. She had been watching him.

Olivia finished toasting her bagel and spread the cream cheese on. She looked at her friend. "You didn't deserve that, either." She told him. Olivia reached out, lifting his shirt again and let her fingers move over the scar, and the treasure trail that led down into his waistband. She remembered the night that it had happened, he'd called her after Steven had taken off and she'd stopped the bleeding. Olivia let his shirt fall and put another bagel in the toaster. "We'll get through this, Blaine. I don't know how, but we will." She knew that didn't seem very reassuring, but it was something she knew to be true.

Sniffling, Blaine added some cream and sugar in his coffee. Blaine didn't know what to say to that. He knew that she had to believe that. Blaine didn't believe it. It felt like it was going to get worse and worse. Blaine knew that he wasn't going to make it through all of this stuff. He wasn't strong enough. Blaine lifted his gaze to Olivia's blue eyes. "I know we will." He told her, knowing that she needed him to agree with her. Blaine didn't have to mean it. They both looked up towards the platform, they heard Puck's feet hitting the floor. Blaine's eyes filled with fresh tears and his heart started pounding harder. They had to tell him about Blowfish.

Puck started down the stairs, and was surprised to find Blaine with his girlfriend in the kitchen. He approached them, and got out a coffee mug. He felt the sadness in the room, and he instantly knew what had happened. "Blowfish gone?" Puck asked, and they both nodded. Puck had seen this coming. Puck had seen him barely hanging on the night before. Puck pressed his lips to Olivia's forehead, Puck was going to miss Blowfish. He just didn't know how to process all of this. Puck met Blaine's eye. He could tell how torn up Blaine was. Puck also got the look Blaine was saying with his look. He was telling Puck not to tell him it wasn't his fault. Puck understood and gave him a slight nod, and then put creamer and sugar into his coffee. Puck didn't know how he was going to keep himself from killing Steven. He was going to have to do his best to keep away from him. Puck had kids on the way, and he didn't want to end up in jail. He definitely didn't think Steven should be allowed to continue breathing though. Puck normally wasn't a fan of capital punishment, but in this case he felt it was justified. Puck moved to get some frozen waffles out of the freezer. He loved frozen waffles. He watched as Blaine but into his bagel. Puck knew that look on Blaine's face. He was thinking he wasn't strong enough for this. Puck brushed his hand over his three day stubble. "You guys, we're going to make it through this, and Steven will pay."

Blaine had to look away, wishing that there was a window in the kitchen. He wiped his eyes, he knew that he wasn't going to make it through this. Blaine sniffled, and he cleared his throat. "I can't believe he's gone. I just… I wish I'd known that the last time was the last time I'd have said more to him." Blaine's voice was shaky. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he knew it was Puck. "I can't believe this…. I can't wrap my mind around it." Blaine sipped his coffee and turned back to look at his friends, his tears falling down his cheeks. Puck touched Blaine's shoulder. He didn't know what to say, it was hard to wrap his mind around all of this. Blaine sniffled and wiped his eyes. Blaine sipped his coffee and Olivia handed him a tissue. Blaine moved to sit down at the table, as Puck got his waffles and put syrup on them, joining Blaine at the table. Blaine watched Olivia, she was fiddling with something on the counter. He knew she was thinking about Blowfish. Blaine sipped his coffee slowly, feeling a lump in his throat. It was going to be so hard to get through the funeral. Blaine watched as Olivia went to get the paper, they'd heard the thump of it arriving. Blaine was surprised when he heard Olivia speaking to his boyfriend as she came back to the kitchen. "Hey, babe." Blaine said.

Sam leaned down and kissed Blaine. He'd gotten Blaine's note that he'd gone to Puck's. Sam hadn't been a bit surprised. Sam brushed his hand through his blonde hair. He accepted the mug of coffee that Olivia handed him. He declined food and sat down next to Blaine, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand. He laced his fingers through his boyfriend's, stroking the back of his hand. Sam didn't know what to say. He missed Blowfish, but he hadn't known him as long as they had. Sam brushed his free hand along his jaw. He needed to shave, he hadn't yet because Blaine liked his stubble. Sam wasn't really listening to the conversation. He was watching Blaine, he looked more upset than he was letting on. Sam didn't know what to say to make him feel better. He knew how much Blaine was blaming himself. Sam also knew that if he brought it up Blaine would deny it. Or claim that he didn't want to talk about it. Sam reached for creamer with his free hand. He stirred it in, knowing also why Blaine was ignoring looking at Sam. He would start crying for real and Sam definitely understood why. Sam didn't blame Blaine for not wanting to break down. Sam watched Puck then, he was quiet, and Sam knew he was doing his best to keep his feelings inside. He glanced up at Olivia, she was definitely hiding her own feelings too. This wasn't going to end well if no one had the courage to speak up. Sam would have to help with that.

A few days later, they were at the wake, which was at Blowfish's. His widow was just about beside herself with grief. Blaine was in the corner of the living room with Sam, they were wrapped around each other. His head was in Sam's neck. It was just too hard to get through this. Blaine sniffled and kept his head buried in Sam's neck. Going on without Blowfish was going to be hard, but he hoped that they could make it.

_**Author's note: Sorry it's been awhile. I don't know why Blowfish had to go, I love him. But my muses do the angst thing quite a bit. This update could have been longer I suppose. I hope ya'll are liking. There should be some happy next chapter. Review away!**_


End file.
